Vampires, Werewolves, and Swan's Oh My
by ImposterInDisguise
Summary: She couldn't just stay dead. Nope, she just had to wake up as the sister of one of the most moody and emotionally stunted teenage girls to ever be written. Now along with avoiding her nosy 'sister' she has do deal with fanged disco balls and overgrown chihuahuas. Death come re-take her now because she was so done with this.
1. Chapter 1

I know, I know. I'm an awful person who should be finishing my long-due-for-an-update story. But I can't seem to draw the inspiration to write more and instead I spend my time writing stories like this one during the few hours a day I have free.

So, I just figured instead of leaving you guys with nothing for a long time I'd share one of my favorites of the stories I've written so far; and I know, I'm guilty of actually writing a Twilight story, but I actually liked the idea behind the books just not the way it was written.

(I'm sorry in advance for any nitpicking I do while writing this.)

Also, I have a few other stories I've written in my free time that I enjoy and if this does well enough I might post some more. Add some spice and variety to my small story selection and all that jazz.

Enjoy :)

Disclaimer - I own a whole lot of zero, nothing, and nada

* * *

If I was a poetic person, I'd say that I got into the messed up situation because life was a long twisting road full of potholes and hidden dangers and you never knew what was around the next turn.

But I wasn't.

I'd never really been much of a fan of poetry. Instead, I could only think of five eloquent words to explain the sudden unexpected situation I was in.

I have no fucking idea.

Because waking up in a unknown bed, in an unknown house, wasn't something that had ever happened to me - I'd been a sad boring excuse for a teenager and college student.

The last thing I remembered was dying; and there was no doubt I should have been dead. I'd fallen of the side of a cliff when hiking out in the woods during a camping trip. There wasn't much wriggle room for survival when you fell from a cliff more than twenty stories tall.

So, maybe this was my afterlife?

I looked around the small room and frowned, being very disappointed at what I saw.

Now look, I have no issues with dying - even if it was a lot more sudden and splatter related then I thought it would be - but what I did have a problem with is my afterlife being set in a stereotypical teenage girls room.

(I mean, it beat fire and brimstone by a long shot but still, I'd never been enough of a girly girl to enjoy this kind of decoration. Give me heaven or give me hell, don't keep me in eternal suspense.)

If this was my afterlife, I was incredibly unimpressed. Waking up in a teenage girls room wasn't my idea of a stellar start to death. Or was it un-life now, since I was still technically kicking?

The rooms coral pink walls were covered in posters that had teen boy bands and what I could only describe as 'fuckboys' on them. There was a large desk with makeup and beauty supplies scattered across it. And a rather - if I was being honest - impressive bed in the center of the room, that looked soft and fluffy with an absurd amount of pillows on it - I'd always been a sucker for pillows, but come on, they're just so soft and fluffy.

(The extravagant king size bed made up for the poor taste in decoration.)

While looking the room over, I caught a glimpse of my reflection which threw up some big shiny and obnoxiously bright red flags. Because that motherfucker in the mirror was not me.

Motherfucker, though, was a crude and completely inaccurate way to describe the delicate girl shown in it.

Small and petite, she couldn't be taller than 5'' and weigh more than 105 pounds when wet. She had long thick hair that was auburn, full cupid bow lips that had a striking dark red lipstick painted on, eyes that where a surprisingly bright shade of blue - with thick dark eyelashes and an absurd amount of eyeshadow and eyeliner around them - and her slightly tanned skin covered in concealer and an obvious blush..

She looked just a step above a teenager discovering how to use makeup for the first time, like she was only just starting to get the hang of it.

Her clothes where... dark.

Black ripped skinny jeans encased the girls thin legs while a black lace corset like tank top with a thin spider web themed shawl over it covered her small torso. Even her socks were black.

Well then...

It wasn't bad-looking to be fair, but one odd pet peeve I'd always had was, that I hated wearing all the same color. To me it looked like I was wearing a huge onesie. Besides, I'd always been a pants, t-shirt, and hoodie person. Simple, easy, and comfy.

Why was I in this dark clothed, dark makeup, and very emotional and personality conflicted - going off the clashing room decoration and outfit choice - girl? Had I just possessed her body Orochimaru style?

That was a bit worrying. But was even worse was when I saw the calendar hanging on one of the two doors of the room.

Because it was so not that right date.

So not had I only emulated the actions of a crazed insane snake ninja but I'd also decided that time travel was needed.

Okay, deep breaths, at least I'm still alive so there was some silver lining to this. Even if I'm an awful horrible person who stole some socially confused teen's body. But I didn't mean so that makes it better right? No, no, I can't think like that. Just because I didn't mean to doesn't mean I'm excused from what my body-stealing soul did.

I'd only been standing there for a minute or two - it hadn't taken much time to look myself over, notice it wasn't my body, examine my new face and clothes, notice the date, and then overcome a mini-panic attack/identity crisis - when an odd feeling overcame me.

It was like my skin was to tight, something was pressing on me and my panic - that I'd barely managed to just suppress seconds ago - came back full force along with the need to just go hide somewhere safe and think things through.

And then all my clothes where suddenly bursting from my new body and falling to the carpeted floor in tattered shreds.

"What the fuck is going on!?"

* * *

Here I was, naked, standing alone in what I suppose was my room now. Which wasn't to odd, because nakedness was a common thing that happened in bedrooms, but what wasn't common was people's clothes suddenly ejecting the fuck off of them.

I went to take a step forward and nearly fell when I noticed my feet where hovering a bit above ground, which threw my balance off and nearly sent me on my new booty.

I was like a wobbly newborn deer as I stumbled and tripped over to the stable safety of the bed. And for a second there was a moment of relief because I could lean on that magnificent fluffy surface as I tried to figure out the surprise shit storm my life had sudden become, but then, of course, that relief was immediately ripped away, torn to pieces, and scattered among the tattered shreds of my used to be clothes.

I couldn't touch the bed.

No matter how much I tried I was always hovering just slightly over everything. Anything I tried to touch moved or compressed under my attempts of touching it and I quickly learned that if I put too much pressure the object would creak warningly even though I didn't feel much resistance.

I barely managed to stop myself from cracking the head-board when the wood let out a loud crack under my hand's invisible-shield-thing.

Pulling away I wobbled dangerously where I stood. If I fell, would I go crashing through the floor?

Cautiously, I lowered my body, making sure to never place too much pressure on either my hands or feet. The floor didn't creek though and besides the depression of the carpet under me there was no sign of anything giving under me.

Sitting - or was it hovering? - on the floor I tried to calm down my furiously pounding heart.

I was so happy I wasn't a screamer or a flailing panicker because this room would be destroyed and there would most likely be some random stranger running to the room to witness my naked shame and muppet-like flailing noodle arms.

Slowly my heart slowed as I calmed down and as it did I immediately noticed my body sinking to the floor. I wasn't floating above it very high, but the small distance was very noticeable with my current hyper-aware focus on it.

The more I relaxed the lower I sank, and soon my bare cheeks and legs were against the soft carpet of the floor.

...Well, at least the carpet was soft...

Slowly standing up I was relieved to feel my feet touch the carpet and my hands compress the - I knew it! - marshmallow soft mattress of the bed. You never know how nice it is to touch things until an invisible shield burst from you - destroying your clothes in the process - and you can't touch anything.

I'm sure that was something tons of people can relate to.

Okay, so inviso-shield is activated through panic it seemed. Nice to know, I could so not stop feeling that so that was just dandy. Dear god, the body I was in looked like a teen. Was a teen now? A teen that went to school?

Oh god, school, I'd escaped from that place so long ago, I'd already taken my lumps. And now I might have to go there? With the possibility that if I felt panic my clothes would come bursting off of me while I was standing in front of a bunch of judgy hormone riddled teens?

What was this? Life on hard mode? I don't need this bullshit.

Anxiety bubbled up - another pretty way of saying soul crushing panic - and again my skin felt tight. My hands clenched as I tried to hold it back.

But there wasn't anything to really hold back, it was a feeling not a physical thing.

My hands clenched into tighter fist and I bit the inside of my mouth, teeth pushing into the soft flesh of my cheeks as I tried to focus on anything else.

My mom used to tell me to breathe in through my nose and out through my mouth when I felt sick. A way to take your mind off the urge to puke, and I began the familiar breathing technique.

For a few seconds I felt the softness of the mattress under my hands disappear but moments later the bed covers rose from under the invisible shield and touched and brushed against my hands.

The tightness went away from my body and I felt marginably calmer. Okay, so there was a way to fight it.

But as the last of the tight feeling on my body slipped away I noticed the sharp sting of pain in my mouth and hands.

The taste of copper covered my tongue as the ripped flesh inside of my mouth slowly bled. Warm blood also oozed out from small crescent cuts that my manicured and black painted nails had made in my palms.

Wincing, I reluctantly swallowed the the small amount of blood - unable to see a trashcan in the room and unwilling to venture out just yet - while running my tongue gently over the tears. For my hands, I grabbed one of the ripped shreds of cloth on the floor and used it to gently pat away the blood.

When the bleeding stopped, surprisingly early, I gathered up the rest of shreds of cloth and used my age-old method - tried and true - of hiding things in my room, shoving them all under my bed. Once that mess was hidden, I walked over to one of the doors and peeked out.

Only to quickly close it when I saw it led out into a nicely lit hallway.

Checking the other I found it to be a decently sized closet full of clothes. They were all separated by fashion style and color - with more care than I'd ever put into organizing my clothes - going from pink and trendy to black and punk.

It took some searching but I managed to find a pair of simple blue jeans, a green t-shirt, and black hoodie.

But I didn't put them on right away. I didn't want a surprise noise or sudden spook to end up with them ripping of me.

Sitting on the bed - and feeling very uncomfortable with being just naked in unknown room - I again brought myself into a panic. Which wasn't hard, I just had to think about the current situation I was in.

A few seconds later and again the tight feeling reappeared.

Unlike last time it took me a few more seconds to rein it in.

Maybe clenching my fist and biting my cheeks had helped me last time? I'd only did the breathing exercise this time.

I again worked myself into a hot panicked mess but this time I did my breathing exercise while tapping my thumb against each finger.

It wasn't instant but it did make the tight feeling disappear faster. It was better than ripping the gum on my cheeks apart or digging my nails into my palms until they bled. Maybe I just needed practice or a better distraction/calming technique?

A practiced a few more times and while I didn't exactly make the shield or feeling disappear any faster I did feel more secure in stopping it from completely happening. I wasn't about to stress test my method with a jump scare or anything but I had a bit confidence in putting on some clothes now.

I'd never been more aware of how tight my clothes where while I put on these new ones. Tightness only meant less give until they ripped and these jeans could put some skinny jeans to shame they way they hugged me - I was honestly jealous of this bodies figure while inhabiting said body.

Leaving the room I found myself in the hallway. It was decorated in a desert themed way, with tan walls that had a rough texture to the paint and a few cactuses in pots or on top of a wooden desk.

Outside the large window of the hallway I could see that it looked like a crushingly hot day, with no clouds in the sky.

The few plants I could see in this houses backyard where growing on a hard dirt cracked ground and looked more hardy than lush and lively.

Was I actually living in a desert? I'd only ever lived in places with plenty of water and plants. The desert was a hard change from living in the mountains surrounded by forest and farms.

But the house was surprisingly cool and not dry which was nice.

Walking along I checked each door I passed by, peaking in. I found two bedrooms - one was a master bedroom that was cluttered with things while the other may have been a teens room but was decorated in an 'adult' like way. Or as some would call it minimalistic style - I personally prefer bone bare style.

There was also a large bathroom that thankfully was empty.

Walking down the steps I headed towards an open doorway of where the kitchen was. People usually left a lot of informational heavy stuff on their fridges. Report cards and pictures hung by proud mama's and papa's, reminders, grocery list, bills, and other things that I might be able to read and figure out who or where I was.

The kitchen was small but tidy, and the two door fridge stuck out.

Eagerly, I walked over and began to read the multitude of papers trapped under colorful magnets on it.

Most where reminders for people named Renée and Hannah Swan. The name Renée Swan was a bit unfortunate for the woman, I was betting. She must have gotten tons of people commenting about her name during the Twilight fiasco, though remembering the date that might not have happened yet.

I do not remember at all when the books and movie became popular. Just the general feeling of not caring about it all. Though I had read all the books.

The first one had been passable, maybe a bit unhealthy relationship wise of just how reliant Bella was with Edward, but no relationship was perfect, the second had been a bit of a chore to read, I'd never been a fan of angst or drama and I'd had to skip and skim parts of the book; uninterested in reading Bella's awful behavior. The last one though, whoo, had that been weird. Alien chestburster style babies, creepy imprinting that boiled down to Jacob grooming a child - that would reach adulthood in a few years - to date him later when it grew up - because you can argue all you want but you have to admit Jacob was most likely, sooner or later, going to date the child he helped raise - and some fake mock battle that didn't actually happen.

Pushing those thoughts away I read more papers. Oddly enough there was a medical report for one Bella Swan on the fridge - something about cutting her arm due to blunt force - with a few others medical reports under it. All of them had injuries of someone that was accident prone would get on them and with each new piece of information discovered I was beginning to panic again.

My skin was tight and I looked away from the fridge and leaned against the counter while I tried to calm myself.

It took a bit longer this time because, holly fuck! Dying and waking up in a new body with mysterious clothe ripping powers was one thing, but being related to a Bella Swan was a whole other can of worms.

When you cheat death, apparently, you're a lot more prone into humoring ridiculous situations, only this one wasn't really funny. I didn't want to deal with the world of Twilight. It was a teen romance novel full of sparkly - and sometimes deadly - vampires and anger prone shifter wolves who refused to wear shirts.

I didn't need this shit, I could barely keep my clothes from bursting off me, how was I supposed to handle that shit?!

But maybe I was just overreacting and these two people had unfortunate choices of names that will make them curse the Twilight series.

With comedic timing - because my life now must be one big cosmic joke - a teen girl entered the kitchen.

"Hannah? What's wrong?" She looked worried, staring down at me with large doe brown eyes. Her long brown hair framing her pretty face.

"Isabella?" I said slowly, warily looking at her like she was some great looming beast about to bite me.

Her cupid bow lips tilted down into a frown, "You know I hate being called that, it's Bella."

She wasn't exactly identical to Kristen Stewart but she was still a shoo in for Isabella Swan's description in the book.

With doe brown eyes, brown hair, a pretty face, 5'4'' height, slight body build, and exact same name she could be - and terrifyingly might be - the actually Isabella Swan.

My skin felt tight and my shock and denial made my reaction time too slow to stop it right away. By the time I'd managed to gain control again the sound of cloth tearing had already filled the room.

"What was that?" Bella asked.

I stared straight ahead, not making eye contact. "Nothing." I said in a tight voice. Because it so wasn't my tight pants tearing over my butt in a embarrassing way. Now why would you ever think a crazy thing like that?

Leaning back on the counter, I gave the girl a strained smile. "I'm just hunky dory over here."

"Okay?" Bella said slowly.

"Yep." I said refusing to move from my spot until it was safe.

Bella stood there a few more seconds before slowly backing out of the room, giving me weirded out look as she went.

When she was gone I crab walked my way back upstairs and to the room I'd woken up in, keeping my back to the wall. I even passed a confused looking Bella who I gave a tight smile too as I slid past her.

Once the door was closed behind me I walked over to the fluffy bed - my only friend in this world so far - and fell face first onto it, burying my face into one of the pillows and letting out a groan of frustration.

I was well and royally screwed.

* * *

Slipping into the role of Hannah Swan was surprisingly easy.

Classes were simple and much less stressful than college had been with only the downfall of less freedom, teenagers, poor food, and Hannah's 'friends'.

I use the term friend loosely though, because these teens could care less about Hannah and seemed to be wary of talking with me because I didn't put on any makeup - besides chapstick. But could chapstick be considered makeup? - and wore unpopular clothing.

I'd already had to sacrifice my hoodie due to the horrible weather here, I wasn't willing to part with my t-shirt or pants yet and it had taken ten minutes of searching to discover the pair of sneakers I now wore buried behind rows of high heels and wedges.

I don't blame the teens for trying to distance themselves from the new Hannah - me - because I wasn't Hannah and they weren't really my friends. I wasn't the person they were used to and I never would be.

I had a different personality, sense of style, and habits.

Hannah's teachers enjoyed the change though. The High School classes I'd had were easy. Sure I had to refresh my memory on some of the details but mostly I'd managed to pass everything with ease, and most classes I brought home A's or B's - because I'm willing to cheat hardcore after suffering through learning this crap the first time around; if already going through this once in another life is considered cheating that is.

Home life was a bit more difficult though. Renee was certainly something. She was scattered brained and had a tendency to disappear with her boyfriend Phil for stretches of time.

(And yes, I was still trying to work my way through the roller coaster of emotions that came with realizing you were in a teen romance novel - or was it movie in this case? - but I have to say I'd gotten pretty good at controlling my clothe ripping shield due to this.)

Renee wasn't exactly present enough or aware enough of her surroundings to realize the differences in Hannah - her fricken daughter - but I'd experienced worse parents in my past life and she wasn't even in the top ten.

No, the worst person I had to deal with by far was Bella. I'd forgotten just how nosey that motherfucker could be. But she was someone who'd met a family of strangers and then felt the need to insert herself into their lives while demanding they tell her their biggest secret. Honestly, I'd cringed while reading just how demanding she was. It be like going up to a stranger and demanding they tell you a life changing secret about them and then continually harassing and looking up information on them when they didn't.

Girl's got some nerve.

And that girl was now on my case. Some people might think it was cute that she was so determined to be a part of her sisters life and yes, I understood why she might feel the need to get answers about her very different sister, but that didn't mean I liked it.

She was always there when I was home. Hovering around me when I was outside of my room, not giving me space and watching me like a hawk; like staring and vigilance would make me fess up as to why I was acting so different.

She'd questioned me about it a few times and I'd given her some bullshit answer about deciding to be myself and when she'd continued to push I'd pretended to crack and admit that I'd heard my so called friends talk about me behind my back - which really wouldn't be so shocking if they had - and it made me think over everything.

She was reluctant to back off but after a month or so of me repeating my story, and stony silence to any other questions, she gave in and left it alone; reluctantly. Besides, her not focusing on me left her more time to neorotically stress over particularly difficult homework and tests, which she was prone to doing.

Not only that but she was also pretty controlling around the house; a by product of scatterbrain Renée. She felt the need to keep schedules of all of our activities throughout the week and had a tendency to make every meal and clean up before you got the chance to.

I tried helping but it only seemed to stress her out more. I have no idea how bad Hannah's cooking had been but it couldn't have been bad enough to warrant Bella hovering over me as I made scrambled eggs.

Other than that though, Bella and I lived in a peaceful existence for siblings. She was a pretty montone person and her emotions were not very noticable on her almost always blank face - besides her very telling array of blushes. She did have her snarky moment though.

The only break in that behavior I saw was when Renee brought up visiting Charlie this year at Forks. Something he called about every year apparently. That was when I realized this version of Bella was the overjoyed happy Bella because she turned into the most angst riddled teen I'd ever laid eyes on at the mention of rainy Forks.

Her depressing auror rolled of her in waves and she moped around the house for days at the very idea of having to go and stay with 'Charlie'.

The strong response to Forks had me baffled. Why did she hate going there so much? That drama filled response couldn't just be the results of hating rain could it?

But there was no simple answer and for the past couple days she'd been the poster child of a moping angst filled teenager; you could lower your mood just by standing near her.

But I, unlike her, was actually interested in going.

Not because of the people though, it was because the idea of a rainy place full of trees sounded lovely.

I'd learned I was not a desert person.

I didn't do well with water restrictions, being constantly thirsty, heat, dry skin, blazing sun, and wearing the least amount of clothing possible.

I hated the heat, loathed it. I wasn't a huge fan of the cold either but I'd take a winter day over a sweltering hot summer day any time.

I'd also missed the forest I'd grown up around. Any green tree with leaves would be welcome after seeing only prickly cactus and tumbleweeds for the past couple of months.

So with only a little wariness, I said I'd go to visit Charlie.

* * *

"You're sure about this?" Renee asked for the twentieth time.

"Yes." I told her again, standing at the edge of the security check. The no-turning-back-from-here point in the air terminal.

Bella stood beside Renee, looking just as angst and worried filled as usual. The girl had nearly had some stress fit when I said I was visiting Charlie, spending hours trying to talk me out of it.

Her biggest point had been not knowing Charlie that well anymore and being so far away from them. It was nice knowing she cared - even if it was all for Hannah's sake - but I found it hard living with these two and pretending to be their loving sister and daughter.

I didn't want to spend this whole life pretending to be Hannah for them. I was guilty for her disappearing - even if she never existed in the real Twilight - and I'd always feel the burden for that, but I couldn't fake loving them forever.

Maybe over time I could, but it wouldn't be fair to them to trick them like that. And telling them the truth was impossible because I refused to do so. I'm not going to pretend I care about them believing me or not or the possible effects it would have on this world - because me being here was already going to change things - I'm being truthful when I say the only reason why I wouldn't tell them was the selfish reason of not wanting to.

I just didn't want to deal with it.

So instead I was going to leave them because faking loving them was already hard enough. I mentally flinched each time I saw hurt cross their features when I didn't share in reminiscing about a memory or when I forgot something important or didn't act as loving as they thought I should.

Charlie didn't know current Hannah and wouldn't be thrown off by her behavior and maybe next time I met Bella and Renee they wouldn't be either. Time changes people, after all.

"I got to go now mom, love you." God, it was weird saying the word mom. My own mom had died years ago and calling some new woman that was just so odd to me.

Renee's eyes teared up as a stifled sob left her. "Oh," she pulled me into a crushing hug, "I love you too, sweetie."

After a full minute of hugging me she pulled back and Bella was there, awkwardly hugging me as she patted my back.

"Be safe." She said, blushing from the show of caring.

"I will." I said, moving away from the blushing teen and crying woman.

"As much as I can be in Forks." I muttered under my breath as I joined the soul crushingly long line at the security check.


	2. Chapter 2

Quick surprise update, enjoy.

Disclaimer - I don't even own my soul much less this

* * *

I'd never been on a plane before and I'd been actually excited to go on this one. I didn't know what I was looking forward to, only that I was fascinated with the experience.

But it wasn't much to be honest. I didn't have a window seat, so I didn't get to look outside, and the plane didn't serve food on flights that were under two hours. My seat was cramp and the person next to me gassy, but it had been a unique experience; not enjoyable, but still unique.

Getting off the metal flying tube, I quickly located my bag and went looking for Charlie.

The man wasn't too hard to spot considering he was still in his police uniform with his name tag on it.

He was decently tall, with a large frame that was beginning to get pudgy due to his years. His dark brown, almost black hair, was thinning in some places and graying near his temples. His face was worn, with tan-ish skin full of wrinkles from age and there was a large bushy mustache over his lips.

I almost said Charlie, but quickly stopped myself as his brown eyes - identical to Bella's - looked at me. "Dad?"

His lips tilted up in a smile and while the emotion didn't spread across his face - and going off of the range of emotions I'd seen Bella express - I took that was his overjoyed face.

I moved forward and hugged him, ignoring just how awkward he was in returning it. So I could see where Bella got her stunted ability to express emotions from.

I pulled back from him, "It's great seeing you."

"You too," he said in a deep gruff voice. He looked down at the two luggage bags beside me and the carry on shoulder bag I was holding. "That all your luggage?"

"Yup."

He nodded his head, "Hope you don't mind riding in the police car." He sounded almost embarrassed.

"That's fine, it's much more interesting then the average vehicle."

His tense shoulders relaxed a bit.

I followed along behind him as he led me out to the parking lot. The moment I stepped outside I felt at home, the chilly air smelling like wet earth and fresh rain.

There was no small talk between us or any attempt of it. Charlie was a man of few words which I could appreciate, sometimes I didn't feel like talking to people either so it suited me just fine.

The drive was silent; besides the country music coming from the car radio.

Sitting in there, with my head leaning against the cold window, watching the world fly by outside, I felt calm and at peace for the first time since I'd woken up in this body. I was nice to see something so familiar.

The world outside was so green. Plants, trees, moss, and grass grew everywhere, all of it still damp due to the gloomy overcast.

Where I grew up it was the same, green everywhere, though there was more stone and rocks due to the mountains. The cloudy sky was a big plus too, my favorite days had always been cloudy days and the constant low chill in the air was just perfect for wearing hoodies.

It didn't take long before we were pulling up to a quaint two story house. It had a large yard around it that led to the woods with a small cement path leading up to the front door.

In the driveway, I was surprised to see another car sitting there.

It wasn't Bella's future red truck. This was an old sturdy dark blue jeep that looked worn but well taken care of.

Charlie cleared his throat. "I know you're only visiting but I thought since you turned sixteen this year and I wasn't able to make it up for your birthday I should get you something. And teens need some freedom right?" He glanced over at me, eyebrows furrowing. "But not to much fun."

For Charlie that was the equivalence of a speech.

I smiled at him, before leaning forward to get a better look at the car as we pulled into the driveway, stopping beside it.

"Thank you!" I said, excited because it wasn't every day someone gave you a car, and it was sweet of Charlie for doing this. "I really like it."

Charlie seemed to be flustered suddenly and a faint blush appeared on his cheeks - did Bella get her blushing from him? - as he looked away.

"That's good." His voice was gruffer than ever.

* * *

Moving in was fast and easy since I didn't have many things.

The room I was in was across from Bella's old one. It still had a faint newborn-baby feel to it. The faded paint on the walls was a lilac purple and there was a rocking chair with a baby blanket thrown across it in the corner of the room - just like Bella's.

But the crib had been replaced with a queen size bed that looked comfy - even if it didn't compare to the literal marshmallow the other bed was. The only other furniture in the room was a dresser and desk that had an ancient computer on it.

I couldn't even look at it without dreading having to use it - it used dial up, fricken dial up! - and imaging just how slow it would load.

After everything was unpacked I headed downstairs and Charlie took me out to a dinner to eat.

The waitress there talked and told stories about Charlie while commenting constantly about how much I grown and how cute I was. While I wasn't prone to blushing it was a gene that ran strong in this family and much to my eternal shame I felt my face get warm; not that Charlie's embarrassed face was any better.

When we got home it was dark outside and I was so tired I crawled into bed and fell immediately to sleep.

* * *

The next morning was a late start. It was summer vacation and I didn't have to go to school. Charlie had work for most the day and I'd honestly only ever see him at night.

Before I'd went to bed last night he'd told me he'd probably be gone by the time I woke up but there was food money in a jar in the kitchen if I wanted to get anything.

Luckily, I had money from babysitting and pet sitting so I could afford buying gas for my new jeep when I went on my hunt for food - I wasn't Bella's level of obsessed cooking but I did like cooking some things.

Renee had also given me some money so I could get some things and go shopping; I think it was incentive to think of her as the better parent.

I didn't want to stay home all day - there was no internet to distract me - but I also had no idea where to go. Deciding to just explore, I got dressed - not having to even worry about heat - and headed out to my new jeep.

My new height made it a bit difficult to get inside of it and I had take a few steps back, jog forward towards the car, and jump into it just to get in. Unfortunately, my stomach hit the edge of the jeep's seat, knocking the air out of me and leaving me a wheezing mess as I wiggled the rest of the way in.

Fully seated, I smoothed down my clothes and started the car. It came to life with a roar that lowered into a smooth rumble. The radio of the car started blaring music; already on some local country station.

After fiddling with the dial for a few seconds I managed to find a nice classic rock station. Humming along with the song, I pulled out of the driveway and drove in the direction town was.

* * *

The rest of my week wasn't spent doing much. When I ventured out into town I never found anything to do, but today I actually had a bit of a purpose, I was going shopping for groceries.

Feeling a bit happier to have a goal, I eagerly drove into town and went to the old looking convenience store I'd passed by a few times.

Getting out of my jeep I used my full body - a rather un-impressive size - to shove the rusty door shut.

The walk across the pothole riddled parking lot was short and fast and the frigid humid air nipped at my heels as I stepped into the dull warmth of the store; grabbing a shopping cart on my way in.

The place wasn't too small, decent in size but nowhere as big as the stores in Phoenix. There wasn't many people working or walking around, but the few that where all stared at me as I walked by, obviously noticing that I was new here.

I just smiled at them politely and quickly walked by, trying to focus on the list of things I wanted to get; I was used to people staring at me by now. Forks was just small enough for people to notice when a new person arrived and I'd been met with looks everywhere I'd gone this week. People knew I was Hannah Swan and weren't shy of talking to me too.

Everyone here seemed to be horrible gossips and they all were looking for any scrap of information to talk about.

I went to the far end of the store and started to walk down the aisle, planning to make my way up and down each one so I wouldn't miss anything. It was a long ingrained habit from my past life while shopping.

But when I was halfway through the first aisle - some frozen food section - I noticed that someone was lurking near the last shelf. Looking way to absorbed in inspecting frozen vegetables.

Which wouldn't be too suspicious if it wasn't for the fact it was Emmett Cullen inspecting a bag of frozen peas like it had the answers to life printed on the freezer burnt plastic bag.

The Twilight books and movies so far hadn't gotten anyone's appearances exactly right, and Emmett was definitely not the exception because he was way bigger than his actor.

Emmett was huge and he really did bring to mind the bears he was so fond of killing.

He towered above me, with muscles bulging so much they were clearly defined through his clothes - the sleeves of his t-shirt straining from each movement of his arm. His clothes where designer and looked impeccable while his face looked just as perfect.

Strong jawline, dark hair, golden eyes, and perfectly masculine features. He was the embodiment of manly manliness. He was also a 6'5'' vegetarian vampire who'd been inspecting a bag of frozen peas for more than five minutes.

I didn't want to stare too long, because that would just be weird. He may be sexy but well, I would rather fall to the floor and roll away then have him noticed I was staring at him. Even the idea of talking to him freaked me out.

I couldn't stop myself from thinking of this like I was meeting an actor in real life. It felt like I was some stalky fangirl about to pounce on him and I didn't even like Twilight that much! My skin felt tight and I barely kept my shield from spreading.

Reluctantly, I walked over to the freezer next to him and opened it, reaching for a bag of frozen broccoli florets.

Emmett jumped back, looking shocked as he stared at me with wide eyes.

I froze, my arm half in the cold freezer staring back at him with surprise. Had I just... scared him?

His golden eyes roamed over me as he looked down at me and I shifted uncomfortably, hand grabbing the plastic of the bag I'd been reaching for while my eyes watch him look me over - this was just weird.

A smile appeared on his face as he did so and a chuckle left him - a deep rumble that almost seemed to make my frame vibrate with his. "So you...," he trailed of, eyes darting to the side before shaking his head.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you come over. You must be new in town." A winning boyish grin appeared on his features, making him look a little less intimidating. "My names Emmett Cullen."

He held out one huge hand staring down at me with curiosity.

I'm not sure how this huge dude passed as a teen, even giving a boyish smile there was no mistaking he was a man.

"Hannah Swan," I said, taking his hand and shaking it. It was cold and hard as stone.

The fact he was letting me touch his hand - because didn't they make a big deal about not touching humans in the books? - made me nervous.

The skin around my hand tightened and I about ripped my hand from his.

He looked pretty shocked at my sudden action.

"Uh, sorry," I said, giving an awkward smile. I couldn't exactly explain why I'd suddenly spazzed out could I?

"Nice meeting you and I'm just going to go now," I trailed off and after taking another glance at his -confused - face and quickly walked away.

Great job me. One chance for a good first impression when meeting a vampire - who could kill you with a flick of his fingers - and you act like a complete weirdo.

I nearly fell to the floor in despair when I entered the next aisle.

Jasper and Alice where there, looking at a shelf of different juices. Would it be weird or rude to just turn now and leave, or should I just suffer quietly and hope they ignore me?

The both of them - like Emmett - didn't look a lot like their movie counterparts. Alice was small and petite, like me, but a little taller. Her hair was cut and styled perfectly while her clothes looked like she'd just walked out of a fashion magazine. Her face itself was oddly perfect and pretty. Full lips, golden eyes, thick lashes, perfectly arched eyebrows, and a bone structure models would kill for.

Jasper looked like some Greek war god. Tall, muscular, with wide shoulders, dressed very nicely. His honey gold hair naturally fell in small curls and his face was beyond handsome.

Seeing these vampires made me want to just place a paper bag over my head and roll my body up in a thick blanket - and I thought this body was nice looking when I woke up in it.

Staying on one side of the aisle, I walked quickly past them - deciding the apple juice I'd wanted wasn't worth the possible interaction, grabbing a case of pop instead.

At this point I was sure I was surrounded by the Cullen coven - they where lurking around everything I'd been planning to get so far.

I'm not sure why they where here but I'd rather avoid them then figure it out. Making a split second decision, I walked over to the checkout counter and bought the two things I'd managed to get and booked it out of there.

When I reached the parking I nearly fell to the ground in defeat. Next to my old jeep was a shiny sparkling - just like its owner - Volvo. I couldn't see Edward, but I had no doubt he was using his years of experience of creeping to stay out of view.

I sighed and trudged over to it, keeping my eyes stubbornly on the door to my jeep; trying to look unfriendly and against social interaction as possible.

"Hello." A stupidly nice sounding voice said; deep and warm like they sung for a living. I turned and nearly jumped a foot back.

Boy had they done Edward an injustice in the movies.

Movie Edward had been boyish and lanky, this Edward was...

How in the ever living hell did these guys pass as teens?!

He was tall - shorter then Emmett but that wasn't really fair to anyone - probably in the 6'3'' range. Wide shoulders, very muscular build that wavered between swimmers build and something a bit sturdier. His face was eye burningly handsome, with perfectly sculpted features that where masculine. His eyes where a rich shade of gold with a aquiline nose, strong jaw, and nice cheek bones.

Even his wind swept looking hair - that may have actually been caused by the wind or styling - was perfect looking and the most unique color of copper and brown.

He looked like he was in his mid-twenties with his size, muscular build, and the faint stubble around his jaw - maybe he only shaved when going to school to fit in better?

(Did vampires need to shave? Or cut their hair? Was it like interview with a Vampire where it all grew back or where they like human where it grew slowly over time? Was it stronger then normal hair? Like they could break and dull scissors if they weren't careful?)

Thankfully these thoughts only took a few seconds so I wasn't a complete idiot standing here mindlessly for a few minutes and... shit, did he hear all that? I mean, he must be used to people lavishing praise on him in their head but still... did he just hear that too?

But there was no reaction from Edward and his lips where still tilted in a boyish grin.

"Hi." I said, becuase honestly what was going on?

"I havn't seen you around before. Did you just move here?"

I fidgeted a bit, wondering if he could easly spot the signs that I felt akward and nearvous. "No, I'm just visting my dad for the summer."

"Oh, Charlie Swan right?" He said. "It's been the talk of the town, this place is so small I should have guessed with you being new and all."

I shrugged, why was he talking to me? Didn't he dislike talking to humans? "Yeah, I've noticed." I said a bit dryly. "Anyway I have to get home and make dinner soon," Bacon and eggs, the supper of champions, "it was nice meeting you though."

"You too." Edward's voice was friendly and open but I wish he'd just be moody and rude to me instead. It was hard being distantly polite to such a friendly person who was also so goddamn attractive.

I equal parts wanted to spazz out because I couldn't handle this shit while also be rude to him because dear god please leave me out of your drama filled life of teenage romances, disco vampires, overgrown fluffy puppies, and alien chestburster babies.

I already had enough trouble keeping my clothes from ripping off in public.

I opened my jeep door and put my stuff in only just then realizing I still had to get up into it.

With Edward standing right behind me and able to see my shame.

I wouldn't see him again until I started school here with Bella - because there was no way I would stay with Renee when Bella herself left - and he'd be so gaga over her - or at least focused in not going into a murderous rage - he'd ignore me.

Giving him a glance over my shoulder - he was still watching me! - I sighed in defeat before leaping up into the jeep seat.

I ignored the stifled sound of a chuckle behind me as I wriggled up into place.

The amusement on his face struck a nerve. Because this height was my life now goddammit! I looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"You saw nothing." I said, giving him a serious look - the smiling prick didn't even take me seriously and I was hella serious - before turning on my jeep and driving out of there.

My local market, infested with vampires!

...well, I could never shop there again...

* * *

I was three days into surviving off of leftover pizza, instant mash-potatoes, and some packs of ramen shoved in the back of the cupboard before I finally cracked.

I needed food. Something that wasn't take out or nearly expired. In my current state I was willing to throw down for an apple.

Charlie didn't notice my non-stop lurking around the house, but then again the past few days he had off where spent fishing instead of at home - which I didn't mind because when it came down to it I was just a stranger who looked like his daughter; like some freaky alien parasite.

After doing some research - on that thing that dared to call itself a computer - I'd found an alternative grocery store to shop in located on the Quileute tribe lands. Which was great.

Sparkly disco vampires wouldn't be anywhere near the overgrown fluffy horses that galloped through those land - though I have no idea if Sam had shifted yet.

* * *

Like I was in some B-rate horror movie, I peaked out the front door, looking for any lurking fanged glitter fairies - I'll stop insulting them when they stop butting into my life okay? - and then walked as causally as could be to my jeep.

Which just showed how bad my acting skills where because I looked like a walking Ken doll, with stiff legs and arms and the whole fixed-creepy smile package.

The drive to Quileute lands left me wishing for my old phone and google maps because reading off directions written on a piece of paper was a bit too dangerous for my taste when driving through long twisting roads surrounded by woods that wild life came frolicking out of on a regular basis.

Ten minutes later and one scare where a suicidal squirrel decided to make a mad dash across the road just when I drove by - Like what the fuck dude? There is literally an empty road for miles behind my car. You could have waited three more seconds and avoided the fate of being almost turned into a furry pancake. - I made it to the reservation.

...not that you could really tell...

Oh, there was a sign that said I'd entered the lands but the only thing that had changed was that the left side of the road had switched from never-ending forest to a nice view of choppy waters, gray beaches, and pointy, rocky cliff sides.

It was a setting you'd find - again - in a horror movie or a particularly depressing art film. But the green forest and solely gray color scheme of the beach and shore line made the houses scattered through the woods much easier to spot.

Red roofs and vibrantly painted houses peeked out from between the branches and assured me I was really in the right place - and not just wondering the deserted roads of some nature preserve.

An old wooden road sign - covered in moss and starting to rot from all the moisture in the air - directed me towards the actual town here; which had popped out of the woods so suddenly I'd almost missed it.

Turning onto the road, the forest abruptly cut off as a town appeared.

It was much more colorful and crowded then I'd thought it would be; for being so far out in the woods. People walked along the busy sidewalks, passing by little shops and stores. It was also much larger then I thought it would be, with buildings stretching further then I could see.

The grocery store wasn't hard to find though - it wasn't **that** big of a town - and I parked outside of the rather large produce market while suspiciously eyeing the cars around me.

All of them where old or well taken care of; those sparkly vampires wouldn't be caught in something that wasn't as shiny and 'FABULOUS' as them - I was still a little bitter they'd scared me into eating ramen and leftover fast food for a few days.

I was halfway through shopping when disaster struck; in the form of forced socializing.

"Hannah?" A male voice called.

I looked over my shoulder to see an older man in a wheel chair being followed by a teen who was pushing a cart full of stuff.

It would be my luck to run into these two here.

"I thought I recognized you, boy have you grown up." Billy said as he came closer. Behind him, Jacob followed looking like the embodiment of every awkward teenage ever.

He was long limbed and gangly, like a puppy that hadn't grown into its body yet - ironically enough. His hair was long and jet black and I envied just how glossy and healthy it looked - like he'd just walked out of some shampoo commercial.

His face was cute, but you could tell he hadn't grown into his features yet; and boy was acne being a bitch to him currently. But you could tell he'd grow into some handsome looks one day and he had a killer set of teeth.

Now if only he would stop looking at me like I was some tutu-wearing bear that was tap dancing through the store.

Billy must have taken my silence as confusion because he explained, "I'm a friend of your dad? Billy Black, you, Jacob, and Bella used to play while we fished; which me and Charlie still do every weekend."

"Oh, yeah," I smiled sheepishly at them as I looked at the weathered face of Billy. "Sorry, was just surprised to see you here. I've been only meeting strangers for the past few weeks."

"Well I'm more surprised to see you here." Billy said, "What are you doing on the Reservation? Forks has it's own convince store, you know." He gave a deep good nature chuckle.

I shrugged, "I don't have much to do now and days, so I thought an adventure while I go out shopping would be nice. Shake up the daily routine and all that."

Billy chuckled, "Really? If your bored I'm sure Jacob wouldn't mind some company. Boy stays locked up in his garage and room all day enough."

"Dad!" Jacob protested, his russet skin tinting red around his cheeks.

"What, you don't want to hang out with Hannah?" Billy asked, a teasing smile on his face.

"What? I yes, no, I mean, you can't just," Jacob spluttered, trying to not insult me while yell at Billy for embarrassing him.

I bit my lip trying to not laugh. Jacob was the poster boy for every teenager embarrassed by his parents ever. Furious and confused as he tried to argue and stutter his way out of the corner his dad had put him in.

"I'm not doing much so that sounds fine with me." I shrugged my shoulders. Hanging out with Jacob would be a great way to avoid the glitter patrol. Besides, he seemed like a cool dude if we could get past his awkwardness towards the female species.

And him turning into a giant future majestic fluff ball also sort of influenced me. Wolves had always been my favorite animals and seeing a horse size one would be a dream come true.

Jacob had some kind of mental breakdown as he simultaneously tried to act cool and stop a noise of excitement from leaving him. The end results where a high pitch squeak leaving him as he nodded his head rapidly.

I've never seen someone look like they wanted to sink into the floor with so much desperation before.

"I mean," Jacob said, his voice cracking, making him pause and clear his throat before continuing in a much deeper, fake voice. "Ya, sure, that would be cool."

Billy looked absolutely delighted at his son's embarrassing display of teenage hormone induced actions. I, myself, was trying to hold back laughter to allow Jacob to retain some dignity.

I was well past the mental age of Jacob and his awkward flailing and attempts of acting cool where the cutest and most adorkable things I'd seen - not that I'd tell the teenage boy that. He already probably had some issues with puberty. - and I just wanted to give him a cuddle.

This little cinnamon bun needed to be protected from the harsh environment of high school.

"Good," Billy said, "Charlie and I are going fishing tomorrow and you can come with him, Hannah."

I smiled at the duo, "Sounds like I plan, I'll see you two tomorrow, bye!" I waved cheerfully at them both.

"Yeah, see ya," Jacob said as he tried to lean back casually on a shelf, almost falling when his elbow missed. Stumbling forward, he hit into the shopping cart and nearly fell to the ground as the metal cart rolled forward and hit a nearby display of diapers; sending them all tumbling to the floor.

Billy let out a loud laugh at his sons expense.

Jacob looked up, his face resembling a tomato as he quickly straightened his clothes, looking completely flustered.

"See you tomorrow Jake," I said, stifling a laugh as I left the two.

I'd barely made it a few feet before I heard Jacob's angry voice start to whisper yell at his father.

"Dad! Why did you do that?!"

Billy broke out into laughter, not bothering to lower his voice as he said. "I was just helping you make conversation, lady killer!"

I glanced back to see Jacob forcefully dragging both the shopping cart and a the wheel chair of a laughing Billy Black over to the downed diapers; and bending down to start the process of cleaning them up.

Well, I now had snacks and something to do tomorrow so that wasn't a bad haul for just one shopping trip.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think so I know if I should continue this story or not. I'm still hesitant to post things - which is why there are such long periods of me not adding chapters or stories - and I'd like to hear what you think of it so far.


	3. Chapter 3

I know, I'm amazed myself with how fast I'm updating this. I think it's only because I really like hearing peoples thoughts on this story, so thank you for reviewing In5spirit, DragonStar22, Mere11, moon-night-ninja, xSiriuslyPadfoot, Child of Dreams, marlastiano, darkangel9872005, PhaseHand, XXXheartuXXX, emryspotterjackson, KyuubiKRS, hannahisabannana, genjigod19, and the Guest's.

Disclaimer - Results are back in and I am not the owner of Twilight

* * *

I regret everything.

Charlie had been delighted to hear I was going with him to Billy's house - even though he'd then be leaving me there with Jacob as he and Billy went froliking out to the lake to catch poor little fishies - and he'd made sure to wake me up dark and early for it.

Dark replacing light in that sentence because the sun was not out - thus indicating that any sane human should not be up or about.

Stumbling around my room and the bathroom, I finally got ready and zombie walked my way to Charlie's car.

The drive to Billy's house was a blur as I zoned in and out of existence, barely among the living. It was only the slam of Charlie's door that woke me up enough to sluggishly get out and follow him up to the small red-roofed house.

My overly large black hoodie did nothing to protect me from the chilly morning air and the warmth of the house was like a beacon to me as I shuffled through the front door.

There Billy was, awake looking smiley and chipper with a ruffled looking Jacob next to him. The kid looked no better than me.

His clothes were wrinkled and disheveled like he'd just pulled on the nearest thing and his long glossy black locks where a bed-headed mess. His eyes were barely open and he swayed on his feet, using the wall more for balance then his own body.

"I got fresh bait," Billy said, his voice to happy for anything this early.

"Great!" Charlie said, "Kids, we'll be back some time after noon." He said.

"Have fun you two!" Billy called as he followed a retreating Charlie out onto the porch; the door clicking shut behind them.

Those two had looked a little two cheerful and happy, like two scheming school girls, but I would think about that more. Right now couldn't muster up the willpower to bring myself to care.

Through blurry vision I looked up at a swaying Jacob - even a year younger he was still taller than me - and said, "Couch?"

Jacob stared at me for a few seconds before my words registered, with a grunt he pointed at a doorway to my left and I shuffled past him and into the room.

The living room was small and full of home made things. A couch with a hand-sewn quilt laying over it took up most of the back wall, sitting in front of an old tv set. Without a word I walked over and collapsed onto it.

Jacob followed and fell on to a tan lazy boy, pulling the lever and letting it unfold as he switched on the tv.

I was already out before the old screen could fully turn on.

* * *

I woke up just as out of it as I'd been when I'd fallen asleep.

I was lying on something hard, with my arms inside my oversized hoodie - that fell down to knees. Yawning, while rubbing my eyes, I looked around the room, trying to figure out where I was exactly.

It took a few seconds to recognize the room I was in; I'd only seen it once while being half-asleep. It also took me a few seconds to figure out why I was on the floor; my aching side informing me I'd taken an unfortunate tumble.

Jacob - who was watching me with a smile - cheerfully said, "Have a nice fall?"

I let out a grumble and dragged myself to my feet and stretched my arms above my head while arching my back. Loud pops from my spine and the joints of my arms filled the room.

Jacob - who was still watching me with a blushing face - winced. "That didn't sound healthy."

"It felt great though," I half groaned as I swayed on my feet, slowly waking up.

"Well now that you're up do, you want breakfast?" He asked.

I made a noise that vagualley sounded like yes, trying to keep my eyes fully open.

Jacob stood up from his seat and led me to a small kitchen. He began to go through the fridge and then the cabinets. "We have cereal, apples, leftover fish, a box of half eaten cookies, and one frozen dinner." He informed me.

"Cereal's good." I said, running a hand through my hair and trying to gain control over it without using a hair brush.

Jacob pulled out a box of plain corn flakes with a glass jar of sugar, getting two bowels down from a cupboard.

We ate in silence. Mostly because I was still trying to gain full function of my brain.

Jacob finished before me and began to unnervingly watching me - I was seriously considering taking his cute cinnamon bun status away - as I chomped through my bowl.

Because I had the maturity of a five-year-old I stuck out my tongue; showing him half chewed food.

Jacob wrinkled his nose and looked away.

Finishing up my bowl a few minutes later I took it up to the sink and rinsed it off; letting the glass click as it joined its fellow dirty brothers in the sink.

"So..." Jacob said, as I plopped down in the seat across from him. "What do you want to do now?"

I shrugged, "Don't know dude, it's your house. What do you do for fun?"

"I, uh, work on my car and uh," he blushed, "other stuff."

Oh the awkward teen was strong in this one.

"Okay, so let's go work on your car then."

"You know about cars?" He eagerly asked.

I smiled cheerfully at him, "Nope, I don't know a damn thing about cars, but that's why you're here oh wise Yoda. I shall be the student and you the teacher."

Jacob looked a little puzzled, but eager too, then again he looked eager every time he so much as heard the words 'his' and 'car' put together and directed at him. "Oh, okay, I think I can do that."

He stood up from his seat, his chair scraping against the tiled floor, "I can't wait to show you my baby." He gushed suddenly, "She's a beauty." He said dreamily, like he was talking about a close lover.

"Well show away," I said, motioning to the kitchen door with my arms. Apparently I was about to meet Jacob's one true love.

The air outside was just as cold and chilly as I remembered from this morning; and the clouds just as grumpy looking. It beat heat any day but I still couldn't help longing for a little sunshine to warm my old - in spirit - bones up.

Jacob led me to an old shed that sat a few feet from his house; a bounce to his step. The walls were covered in moss and chipped paint from being exposed to this areas harsh weather. The constant rain wearing the wood and roof tiles down.

The front door creaked open - the metal hinges beyond rusted - and Jacob flicked on the switch for the shed with a loud click.

The light flickered to life, a low hum coming from it. Shadows receded and retreated to the edges of the room as the room was bathed in a dull yellow light.

The walls were just as worn on the inside as they were on the outside. Rusted metal shelves covered in clutter and odd objects lined the walls; with a long wooden work bench sitting beside them.

The floor was cracked concrete; with a few weeds and spots of moss growing in the cracks even in here.

But the main attraction was the large tarp covered object in the center of the room; almost so large it took up all the space.

It wasn't much of a mystery that a car sat beneath it.

Jacob walked forward and ripped it off with all the finesse of a magician showing off his newest magic trick.

"Here she is!" He said proudly.

It wasn't completely all there. Two wheels where missing along with one door and the back window. The paint was chipped with a few rust spots in places and the back bumper was completely missing.

But Jacob stared at it with loving eyes that saw past all its flaws and what it truly could be.

Relationship goals everyone.

"I know she's not much, but you should have seen her when I first got her. She's a work in progress but one day everyone will see how amazing she is."

God, how mad would Dean Winchester be if he knew that he and Jacob Black shared the same sort of love towards their car?

I moved forward and let my hand touch the smooth top of the car.

"What do you think?" Jacob asked, sounding as insecure and shy as any teen could ever muster up.

I smiled at him because honestly he'd just showed me his pride and joy and he was scared of what some stranger thought; it was so adorable. "She's amazing," I said, "I'm sure she'll be beautiful when you're done. Honestly I can't even change my own tire, the fact you can rebuild a whole car is impressive."

"Do you want me to show you how? The road around here get bad and I wouldn't want you to get stuck anywhere." Jacob said, sounding honestly concerned for me.

I could just squeeze him.

"You could practice on her," he gestured to his car. "I got a new tire a few days ago and I've been putting off putting it on."

Aww, he was trusting me with his car.

Well, only a tire - that he could fix later when I wasn't around if I fucked up - but it was the gesture that counted. "Sure, so," I said clapping my hands together and spreading my legs a bit; almost like a football player getting ready for a tackle.

"What do I need to do?"

* * *

Charlie and Billy came back to find Jacob and I in the kitchen sitting across from each other at the table, an empty box of cookies in between us.

"We caught some whoppers!" Charlie said happily, coming into the room with a large blue cooler in one hand and two old and worn fishing poles in his other; resting against his shoulder.

"You mean I caught some whoppers," Billy said, wheeling in behind him; another smaller cooler on his lap. "Charlie here just nearly fell off the boat and then caught a shoe."

I only gave them a brief glance before going back to staring into Jacob's eyes.

"What's going on here?" I heard Charlie ask as he opened a cabinet door and began to pull things down off the shelves.

"What? You two having a staring contest?" Billy added, chuckling as he put the cooler in his lap on the table.

"No." I said, voice short and tight.

I could see Charlie turn and frown out of the corner of my eye. "Then what are you two doing?"

"Nothing." Jacob said shortly.

"You know what you did." I hissed.

"Guys?" Charlie question worriedly as Billy looked between us both, concerned.

"It doesn't matter, it's nothing-," Jacob started to say.

I slammed my hand against the table, interrupting him as I pointed my other finger in his face. "How dare you! It is not nothing! This mother-trucker ate the last cookie! That was my cookie!"

Jacob stood up, hands pushed against the table as he glared down at me. "I didn't eat your cookie."

I ignored what he said because this bitch was lying. "We agreed upon a fifty-fifty split bro! Respect the cookie pact!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jacob said snootily, crossing his arms across his chest.

I stood up and slammed both hands onto the table, leaning down to his level to glare straight into his eyes. "If we don't follow the cookie codes then there's just chaos, Jacob. Is that what you want?" I made a fist and slammed my hand against the open palm of my other one with each word as I said, "To tarnish the sanctity of cookies?" I nearly poked him in the forehead as I pointed at him, "Do you want to create chaos in the wonderful world of baked goods? What kind of monster are you?"

"That kind that eats your cookies." He hissed, leaning forward and staring me in the eyes.

"So you finally admit it." I hissed back, leaning forward so our faces were inches away from each other. "Do you want to die tonight boy, because at the rate you're going I'll will cold murder you in your sleep."

"You'd kill for a cookie?" He challenged.

"I'd die for a cookie." I replied, leaning closer.

Someone cleared their throat. "Do you two need a room?" Charlie asked.

Billy, whose face was red from keeping back laughter, finally let out a chuckle. "I think we'd be hearing wedding bells if we left these two alone right now."

I flinched back, like I'd been burned, staring at Billy with open mouth horror. Jacob looked just as horrified, eyes wide and face turning a ruddy red.

"Dad!" He shouted.

"Billy!" Charlie cried, just as offended.

Billy looked completely pleased with himself; like all of our combined discomfort and embarrassment gave him life. He looked around the room, taking in all our shocked and horrified faces; looking like the cat that had eaten the canary and then managed to frame the dog.

"You can't just," Jacob started to say, choking on his words as he looked over at me; meeting my eyes. The blush on his face spread. "I mean, you can't, I'm," Angry, he stomped his foot which probably looked much cooler and more manly in his head. "I'm going to my room!" He yelled storming out of the kitchen; a door slamming shut following soon after.

"So how did you two spend your day?" Billy cheerfully asked like he hadn't just embarrassed his son enough to drive him out of the room.

"We spent it looking at Jacob's car; he taught me how to change a tire." I said numbly, still a little thrown off from Billy's words.

Charlie recovered suspiciously fast and quickly began to put already gutted fish into two separate containers. "We're having fresh fish tonight." He said, looking over at me as he expertly stacked fish in each container. "I'll show you the best way to cook them."

"What? Not going to make me any fish?" Billy teased.

"No, you old moocher," Charlie said, kicking Billy's wheelchair away when the man moved closer and tried to steal something from in front of Charlie. "You'll just want to bake them anyway."

Billy made a happy noise, "The best way to cook them." He said, winking at me.

"Don't you listen to him, Hannah." Charlie quickly said, sounding offended, "The best way to cook fresh fish is to grill them."

Billy shook his head, letting out a disappointed sigh. "The man's 're minds already going at your age, Charlie."

Charlie scowled at him, wagging the fish in his hands at Billy; the bulbous eyes of it staring into my soul.

"We do not sully the sanctity of cooking fish, Billy."

"Oh god," I whispered, staring with horror at Charlie.

Billy looked delighted. "Like father like daughter," he said in a sing song voice.

"How is that even possible?" I whispered to myself. I was an alien parasite who'd stolen the body of Hannah Swan, not actually her. How did Charlie and I have the same food defenses.

Or did I just have dad humor? I couldn't decide which one was more troubling.

"Well I'm telling you that baked fish is better." Billy said, an air of finality in his tone.

I almost said, 'I don't know, sounds a little fishy to me,' but the words got caught in my throat as my mind went over them.

Dear god, I did have the humor of a fifty year old balding man with a well groomed mustache.

* * *

I was on a mission today to acquire a hammock because I was a person who's spirit animal was a particularly lazy cat - ironically enough since I was a dog person - and I liked the idea of being able to choose between lazing inside on the couch and outside on a hammock.

At first, I drew a blank as of where to find one. There were no Walmart's around and the closest thing to a mall was a whole city over. But then I remembered there was a Camping Supplies store here and they just had to have a hammock; because hammocks could be outdoorsy and rugged.

Right?

Unfortunately, I also forgot about the fact this store would also have one Mike Newton in it. Who really was a golden retriever puppy masquerading as a teenage boy.

The second I stepped into the store - and his eyes landed on me - Mike was instantly at my side.

"Hi!" He said eagerly.

He was that stereotypical blonde, blue eyed, cute-ish, small town quarterback.

It must have been a real hit to the ego when the Cullen family showed up and outshined everyone in every way possible; except sports which they had to purposely fail at.

(Or at least I assumed they did because if they didn't then they were just asking for attention at that point.)

"I'm Mike, Mike Newton." He gave me a little cocky smile, leaning his elbow on the shelf behind him; sticking the landing unlike some other gangly teen I know. "My parents own the store."

He gave me a look and after a few seconds of silence I realized I was supposed to be impressed with that.

"Oh, cool." I said, giving him an awkward grin.

"Good for them. My names Hannah Swan." I leaned back on the shelf behind me - also sticking the landing like a boss - giving him a cocky smile. "My dad's chief of police."

Mike got so pale a ghost would have asked him for complexion tips.

"Oh," he squeaked, "That's cool."

I gave him a cheerful grin. Who knew I had such a useful deterrent for teenage boys at my disposal?

"Do you guys have hammocks?" I asked, moving on from the turn the conversation had taken.

Mike seemed to come out of his father-induced scare and nodded his head. "Yeah, aisle 5," he said.

"Thanks," I said, turning and heading towards said mentioned aisle. Behind me Mike trailed along, like he had nothing better to do. Which, looking at the empty store, he didn't, but still, I would appreciate some breathing room; the kid was nearly stepping on my feet he was so close.

"So, I haven't seen you around before. Did you just move here?"

"Yeah, for the summer," I said. "I decided to stay over with my dad this year. My twin sister, Bella, though is still in Phoenix."

"That explains the tan and all, you don't see those often around here. What with no sun around."

"So you still believe the in legends of the sun existing after living here?" I teased.

Mike's face lit up at the joke, an almost to eager laugh leaving him. "Yeah, we're graced by the sunlight every once and a while."

I gave him a pleasant smile, before turning back to the rows of shelves before me. There were five different types of hammocks and I was trying to figure out what exactly made them all different from each other.

Color and brand so far from what I can tell; oh look, that one has cup holders.

"So why are you getting a hammock? Most people try to stay in doors as much as possible around here." Mike asked, hovering behind me as I ran a finger over a white and black zebra striped model that had pillows you could Velcro on; I never knew there were so many options and varieties.

"Because I like having the option to be lazy no matter where I am." I said, grabbing the white and blue striped one with Velcro pillows; I was always a sucker for pillows.

"Oh," Mike said, "So you getting that one then?" He asked as he followed me out of the aisle.

"No, I just picked it up and carried it to the cash register because the lightings better over here." I remarked.

Mike looked a little stunned and too thrown off to reply.

Well, don't I suddenly feel like a dick.

I smiled at him, "Yeah, I want this one."

Mike smiled back, rebounding quick from the sarcastic comment. "Okay!" He said cheerfully, slipping behind the register; where he should have been in the first place.

He scanned it, not bothering to bag the very large and long cloth bag that held the cloth hammock; a bit redundant when you think about it.

"That'll be $24.99."

I never got that, what was so great about saving a penny? Who was overjoyed in having an extra penny? I actually got kind of annoyed when I was given one - unless there was penny candy in the immediate vicinity - because what am I supposed to do with this thing?

I handed over a fifty and Mike grabbed it, but hesitated to give me my change back.

"So are you going to school here then? When summer gets out?"

I looked at the kid in front of me, stunned. Was he holding me in a hostage conversation? Keeping my change until I talked enough for him to be satisfied?

This little bitch.

"I don't know, maybe, I was considering it." I said, not even sure myself. I suppose I could just stay here and wait for the movie to start.

I wouldn't be the new kid then and I'd avoid a few more months of hot weather and confused family members; Charlie was a blessing who had no idea how the real Hannah acted.

I mean, I didn't want to be in the Twilight movie but I might as well accept it and move on. As long as I stayed horribly oblivious then I'd be able to avoid practically everything and Bella could go skipping off into the sunset, a matching set to her disco ball husband, with a chestburster alien daughter who was destined to marry her babysitter.

A true fairy tale ending.

"Oh, cool." Mike said, looking a little pouty and disappointed even though we'd only just met minutes ago. He finally handed my change over - after I pointly cleared my throat; rather loudly of course.

"I hope you stay here though." He said, giving me a winning smile; his whole body visibly brightening. "It would be awesome if we went to school together."

"Right, that sounds super cool." I echoed, giving him a half-hearted smile. I wasn't good at saying no to people. "Nice meeting you," I said, quickly, when it looked like he was about to burst into speech about something else; maybe all the fun activities we could do together.

Like making bunk beds.

I quickly left the front desk, making a B-line towards the entrance of the store.

"Nice meeting you too!" I heard Mike shout behind me. I gave a wave over my shoulder and exited the store, rushing over to my jeep.

I threw the hammock into the passenger seat and my body into the drivers. I glared at the cloth bag.

"I suffered for you." I told it firmly. "You better be comfy."

As I was pulling out I saw a shiny jeep that could have been my jeeps papa parked in the nearly empty parking lot.

That hadn't been there when I got here.

Inside of it, I saw Emmett; the huge ass himself. Bent down and laughing, looking like he was near tears; if he could physically cry that is.

I realized he'd heard everything that had happened in the store.

I barely restrained myself from calling him a jerk-face McGee. See, this is exactly why shapeshifters are better. Future puppy Jacob helped me learn how to change a tire - ignoring his dick move of stealing my cookie - but all the vampires had done so far is stalk me and laugh when I fail at life.

Stupid sparkly assholes.

* * *

As always, tell me what you think. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Update over here! And as always thank to my reviewers; Lloryn, marlastiano, xXWinter-NightsXx, xSiriuslyPadfoot, Jet, my-last-username-was-immature, DxGRAYxMAN, In5pirit, Child of Dreams, Mere11, LittleLonerFairy, Linda Willows, inka363, and justaislinn.

I don't really know what the pairing for this story will be so it's all sort of up in the air and I can go anyway.

Disclaimer - I pity the fool who thinks I won this

* * *

I take everything nice I said about Shapeshifters back.

"Dick," I muttered under my breath because Sam fucking Uley was a gigantic - technically not roided - asshole.

While going to the grocery store - still avoiding the one in town that was infested with Cullen's - that was on the reserve I came across a rusting truck that was broken down on the side of the road.

I, for my good motherfucking deed of the day and because I was such a kind ass fucking samariten, had pulled over to help this ungrateful ass motherfucker.

Sam, well Sam immediately shared his feelings about me gracing him with my lovely presence.

"Fuck off." He snarled, pacing around outside his smoking truck.

"Well fuck you too," I said, leaning slightly out my jeeps window to keep an eye on him. "And here I was trying to be a good fucking person."

"I don't need this!" Sam suddenly roared. "First Lee, then my job, the leak in the fucking roof, and now my motherfucking truck! Fuck!" He shouted, lashing out and punching the nearest thing.

Much to my anger, the nearest thing was my jeep; leaving a huge plate size dent in it.

"You overgrown bitch!" I said, jumping out of my jeep and shoving him.

Now when I did this, I wasn't exactly expecting much. When I call someone gigantic - and skip over the word big - then you know that person is one huge ass motherfucker.

Sam must have been around 6'8'' and bulging with muscles to the point where he'd taken the phrase 'do you lift bro?' a little to far. He looked vaguely like Jacob, with his long shampoo commercial worthy hair. Though his face structure was a little different, more harsh and heavy set, with a square jaw and deeper set eyes.

We were both equally surprised when he went flying back from my shove, slamming into a tree. The bark cracking and wood groaning under the force.

"Oh god," I said, staring at his large body crumpled to the forest floor. I shifted slightly, one hand grabbing my jeep as I wobbled like a newborn deer; my balance thrown off from my shoes and socks being pushed away from my skin.

An impenetrable invisible force field was good and all when it wasn't fucking you over.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to hit you so hard." I said, carefully taking one step forward towards him.

Sam let out a groan, his broad shoulders shifting as his large body slowly rose from the leaf covered grass. He was like some dazed moose, confused and out of it as he stumbled ungracefully to his feet.

And just like a bull moose, the moment his eyes landed on me he went into a rage.

With a wordless roar, he charged forward. Over two hundred pounds of muscle and testosterone bulldozing its way towards me.

I tried to run but like the universal joke I was, my tight shoes threw off my first step and sent me tumbling to the ground; flat on my back.

I barely had enough time to look up and see Sam full on leap into the air at me; arms outstretched and teeth bared like some wild animal.

My body was already propped up on my elbows so I tried to stop him with the only thing available.

My legs lashed out, kicking Sam in the chest.

It was like an explosion happened.

I didn't feel anything besides slight pressure as the shield hovering centimeters from my skin protected me. But Sam felt it, and it sent him flying as his whole body seemed to burst into ribbons; a furry mass erupting from it.

A wolf the size of a horse fell to the forest floor; skidding across the dirt. Leaves and twigs tangling into its thick black coat.

A low chuffing noise left wolf-Sam as the man - err wolf? - stumbled ungracefully onto his feet. His large head bobbed up and down; like he was drunk; his large paws wobbling and sliding under him, barely holding up his mass.

I sat up, to get a better look at the confused boheimeth. Was this his first shift?

Sam's wobbling suddenly stopped, his fur bristling, making him seem even bigger. His ears pinned back on his skull, jowls lifting to bare large, razor sharp, teeth at me as a growl rumbled in his throat.

Drool dripped down in long stands as Sam's eyes focused on me.

Right now, he really was nothing but a rabid beast.

With a bark - that sounded more like a beastly roar - he ran forward; charging at me once again. And, once again, we both learned something.

Transforming into a wolf didn't mean you knew how to run like a wolf; I was also pretty sure Sam was still unaware of his furry new problem.

With a yelp - that pulled at my dog-loving heart strings - Sam went tumbling to the ground; sliding towards me like some overgrown furry boulder of doom.

My hand came out defensively trying to stop him from running into me and crushing me beneath his now over four hundred pounds of doggy-furry.

My closed left hand hit his muzzle; making his whole body fly to the left. For the third time today he was sent flying from me and skidding across the dirt floor; even more dead plants and twigs covering him.

Dear god, I'd just accidently decked a horse size wolf in the face.

A low whimper left Sam's crumpled form. He may have been the size of a small car but still, anything that could make that noise made me turn into a babbling idiot.

"Oh no, are you okay?" I carefully pulled myself to my feet; taking a deep breath to pull back my shield so I could stand without wobbling.

"Oh, puppy," I started to coo, but stopped myself, because Sam was a human masquerading as a wolf, not an actual dog. "I mean, uhh, Sam, you alright...bro?"

A low whining noise left the furry mountain as Sam stumbled to his feet and tried to take a step forward. With a loud thump he collapsed to the floor; to uncoordinated to stay standing.

Gruff grumbles and chuffing noises left Sam as he rolled to lay on his stomach; assessing his situation for the first time.

I realized that while Sam was a complete dick for everything he'd done so far, he was also a jerk who was hopped up on supernatural wolf rage voodoo and maybe he wasn't completely at fault for his actions.

(Dude still should take an anger management class soon though.)

"Okay," I paused, almost saying his name out loud, "dude," I finished lamley. "Uh, let's all just take a chill pill and calm down."

A whimper left Sam as his paws scrambled in front of him; large claws digging furrows into the earth beneath him. His furry head finally looked down; muzzled pointed to the earth as his eyes finally saw evidence of his new look.

A yelp left him as he tried to sit up and get away from his new furry appadetiges. His massive body rearing back and almost straight up in the air before losing balance and falling onto his side.

Under him, his long limbs flailed, making him spin in circles along the forest floor as he spazzed out; loud yelps and whines leaving him.

"Okay, why don't we-"

"CRASH!"

"Just settle-"

"BAM!"

"-down-"

"BOOM!"

"HEY!" I shouted.

Sam froze, his limbs hanging in the air mid-kick. His large head turned, looking over at me upside down.

His one ear was turned inside out while his jowls where pulled down by gravity; showing the tiny teeth at the front of his jaw.

I had to stop myself from saying aww; and gushing over him like a spastic idiot.

"Now, as I was saying, let's all just calm down."

A small whine left him.

I took a step forward, feet flat and stable on the ground. One arm was held out in front of me like a shield.

Sam, maybe remembering being thrown to the ground multiple times; flinched away at the sight of my palm pointed towards him. And boy did it make me feel like some sort of monster when a wolf the size of a horse cowered away from me like I was going to hit him.

"Oh, no, no, no," I said, pulling my arm to my chest like I'd been burned. "I didn't mean to hit you like that, but you sort of had it coming too, dude." I added, hands coming to rest on my hips as I frowned at him. "You did try to full body tackle me when you got angry. You really need to see about getting some anger management classes."

A snarl left Sam as his lips curled up, tail going straight behind him as his ears pinned back aggressively.

"Hey, I'm not the one who goes full Wolf-Hulk mode whenever they rage out."

His drooped down as his tail suddenly tucked under him, a low scared whimper leaving him.

I can not deal with this dude, seriously. One wrong word and I feel like a monster who just kicked an overgrown puppy.

"And maybe that's why your still a wolf, you just need to calm down, bro." I quickly said, making my voice sound as soothing as possible.

"You just need to imagine something that calms you, or count your breathing." I coached.

Sam's doggy ear twitched, his head cocking to the side as he stared at me like I was the crazy one here; his furry ass had no room to judge.

"Considering you state I'd think anything was worth trying at this point." I added, crossing my eyes and giving him a look. Seriously, don't give me your judgy little looks you overgrown fur ball.

A huff left Sam before he closed his eyes and took a audible deep breath in and a loud sigh out. His large chest expanded and compressed.

I stood there in the grass for a few minutes, waiting for something, but nothing happened. He was a still statue, lying on the forest floor and breathing in and out like some wolf monk.

I shifted from foot to foot, moving the pressure back and forth before finally giving up and walking back over to my car; stopping to inspect the large dent in it now.

It really was the size of a dinner plate - around the size of Sam's large hands balled up into a fist - and around half an inch deep.

God dammit Sam.

I gently ran my fingers over it, tracing the raised edges - paint flaking off - staring at it mournfully.

With a human whimper of my own I pulled myself up into my jeep. How was I going to explain the dent to Charlie?

I leaned my head back against the top of my seat, a sigh puffing past my lips. I sat there for a few more minutes, humming along with the radio - having turned it on within a minute of being in the car.

I could have left by now, but it felt wrong just ditching Sam out here all alone.

I was halfway through playing the drums on my steering wheel along with the beat of Smoke on the Water, while mouthing the words, when there was an odd yelp that transformed into a deep yell halfway through.

I looked over at Sam, who was sitting buck naked on the ground. My eyes automatically wondered, seeing everything before I finally gained control of myself and looked away; my face warming up.

Was I blushing? I looked over at the mirror. Yup, definitely blushing, so bad I could give a tomato run for its money.

I don't know why I was surprised. I could see the tattered remains of Sam's clothes on the floor and I knew they'd rip right off his body when he shifted. But seeing the very muscular form of Sam naked was still a whole other thing then knowing it would happen.

I mean he was impressive in every way but still, I didn't need to see any of it.

Sam let out a noise of confusion, getting my attention as he started to stumble around a bit; dangly parts bouncing around and making me look away from him again.

He moved towards his car; which also happened to be in my direction. I reached over to my passenger seat and grabbed one of my oversized hoodies; throwing the wad of fabric at him.

The solid black cloth hit his chest; nearly falling to the floor before his bare muscular arms could catch it.

"Uh, look buddy," I said, leaning out the window and looking only at his head, and nothing below his chin level. Sam looked at me while he pulling my oversized hoodie past his head, but it got stuck at his shoulders.

Apparently it was more undersized then over for him.

"I can see you're going through some stuff." I continued, watching as Sam stared at me while he tied my hoodie around his waist like some sort of half skirt - no doubt more drafty and less covering then even a doctors gown.

I considered looking away and breaking eye contact but didn't wolves see that as a sign of submission? Did Sam have the same wolfy mindset? Because I didn't want a half naked man thinking he could boss me around.

"And," I said slowly, drawing out each letter, "I'm just going to leave you to sort through all of it." The starting roar of my jeeps engine punctuated the end of my sentence.

"Wait," he said, taking a step forward.

"I hope you have a good day dude." I said, reversing away. "And try to get a stress ball or something!" I yelled as I drove past, leaving him shrinking in my rearview mirror.

I guess shopping was canceled tonight; it was cup of noodles for me again.

Dammit, shopping on the reserve was supposed to stop my self imposed food crisis.

* * *

I pulled into the parking lot, completely resigned.

I'd had to choose between which I wanted to risk facing - wolfy Sam or sparkly Cullen's - when I got my groceries. Considering the fact that Sam knew for a fact that I knew, and the Cullen's didn't know that I knew, I decided to settle for the supernatural creatures that didn't know I was savvy yet... savvy?

Unfortunately, they were already testing my patience right out of the gate. It honestly wasn't hard spotting the shiny Valvo sitting in the Super Markets parking lot; surrounded by rusty and well used cars and trucks.

I considered just driving away right there; but the knowledge that only a bag of frozen peas and a can of off-brand soup where waiting at home for me stopped me. I really needed to eat something that wasn't full of enough preservatives, it could survive a nuclear fallout.

With a groan that was filled with all the frustration and pain my life had become, I jumped out of my jeep and fell the few feet to the floor.

Each stride up to the convenience store was more of a stomp then a step, and angry grumbles dripped off my lips like the poisonous venom those glittery vampires where full of.

I entered the store and forced on a pleasant, but distant, face, hoping to discourage people from talking to me but not seem like a complete ass. I wasn't going to be known as a grumpy gus because these vampires didn't know when to fuck off.

You know what, maybe they weren't here because of me, maybe they were just getting food for their fake dinners. They must waste so much.

I guided the metal cart in my hands; moving it along the aisle as I slowly filled my cart full of nummies. Just the thought of going home and eating them made me absurdly giddy.

Images of chicken nuggets and apples dancing through my head were interrupted by a loud metal bang as my cart collide with another cart.

"Oh, sorry," I said, looking up and meeting Edward Cullen's eyes.

Goddammit.

He was looking just as perfect, chiseled, and good looking as ever; really how did this man pass as a teen?

"No, I should have been paying attention." He demurred, tipping his head and giving me a smile like a true gentleman. "Sorry."

"It's fine," I muttered, giving him a faint smile before walking past.

Just keep walking forward and avoid eye contact.

"Hi!" A chipper voice said, Alice sliding in beside me like a gnat disguised as a happy fairy.

"Hellooo," I drawled, dragging out the 'o' as I looked away from her and grabbed a box of rice.

"I've never seen you here before." She said, her large tawny eyes watching each movement of mine with a rapt fascination that was very unnerving.

Idly I noticed that Alice and I - up close - were almost the same height; with her only being a few inches taller.

"I'm visiting for the summer." I replied; hearing Edward's cart rattle along behind me.

"Just the summer?" She chirped back.

"Maybe longer," I relented; the option didn't seem so bad with each day that passed. I'd already had my run in with the local shifter's and vamps I couldn't really do much worse now.

Alice let out a thoughtful hum, "Interesting," she muttered. Her face suddenly changed, turning cheerful and eager again. "Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. Name's Alice!" She said, holding out a hand.

Really, wasn't there some phobie these guys had about touching humans?

Resigned, I reached forward and shook her hands. "Hannah."

"And you've met my brother Edward." She said as Edward pushed his cart up to move along beside mine.

"Hannah," he said, a polite smile still plastered to his face.

"Edward," I drlly replied.

"How are you today?" He asked.

"Could be better," I said; trying not to look at him so he wouldn't know exactly what about my day wasn't so great.

"Well I'm great," Alice said, jumping into the conversation; putting her head right in front of Edward's and blocking him from view.

Edward's unfailing smile twitched down into a frown as his large hand came out and landed on Alice's head, pushing her out of the way. They both shot each other looks and I have to admit; they really did look like two siblings pissed off and fighting over something.

Both siblings kept in step with me as they had their little fued. Edward holding onto Alice's head as he tried to shove her out of the way and Alice grabbing hold of his wrist and head butting his palm as she angrly glared at him and pushed against him.

Seeing them fight over something like real siblings was actually a little calming; maybe that was the point of their little fight though.

They could just be trying to lull little human me into a state of calm.

They stopped after a few seconds; Alice shoving Edward's hand away with a huff.

"So, how are you finding Forks so far?" Alice asked, smiling happily at me. Both Edward and Alice stared at me; like they were waiting with baited breath for my answer.

"Uh, good so far. I like the cloudy weather over Phoenixes constant sky of cloudless sunshine. I've also met some interesting people."

"You like cloudy skies more than sunshine?" Edward asked, head cocking to the side.

I shrugged, "Yeah, I don't like heat or sunshine too much. I also really like the smell of rain."

Alice bounced in between us; head appearing in front of Edward's for a moment before her feet hit the ground. "Why'd you move here?" She asked when she saw that my attention was on her.

Did I move here or was I still just visiting? I decided to not worry about the specifics of the question now.

"I just decided to spend the summer with my dad." A thoughtful hum left me, "and escape the summer heat of Phoenix too, that place is unbearable around this time of the year."

Or at least I assumed so. Hot place plus summer didn't exactly equal cool weather in my experience.

Edward shot Alice a smug smirk, "Just that simple." He said.

Alice made an annoyed noise, her sharp elbow darting out and stabbing Edward's side, causing a noise to sharp and loud to pass for skin hitting skin; it was more like two rocks hitting together.

Edward let out a matching noise as he shot Alice a glare; shifting his broad shoulders like a peacock adjusting his ruffled feathers.

I looked at my cart and judged the amount of food inside of it. It was about a few days worth, with a good amount of snacks. I was satisfied with my bounty for now.

Turning my cart I headed towards the check out, Edward and Alice following along beside me like some persistent leeches.

"So are you going to be going to Forks High School after summer break?" Edward asked, cutting off whatever Alice was eager to say.

The pixi girl's lips shut - halfway open, a question on the tip of her tongue - her shoulders sagged as petulant pout appeared on her face; arms crossing in front of her.

"Maybe, I was thinking about it." I said as I began to load the conveyor belt full of my things. The cashier behind it didn't notice at first, to busy staring slack jawed at Edward. A slight blush covering the woman's face.

"Oh," Alice said, deflating even further somehow, she bounced right back after though, swaying excitedly on the tip toes of her feet as she said, "Well I hope you do. It be so much fun to be in the same school!"

"It be very surprising." Edward remarked, head cocking to the side as he glanced at the cashier; looking a little startled at whatever he heard in her thoughts.

I wonder if the lady had some kink or something. Maybe bondage? Whatever it was it made Edward look a little shocked and he'd probably heard tons of horribly detailed sexual thoughts daily.

Soon my food was bought and I grabbed my bags.

"Nice meeting you both," I called over my shoulder, leaving them both behind at the conveyor belt to buy the one block of cheese and jar of cinnamon they'd randomly grabbed.

Once I was out of sight, I quickened my steps. They only had two things so I didn't have much time; luckly though I'd parked close.

Making it to my jeep I threw my stuff into the passenger seat before opening the drivers door and backing up.

There was the noise of footsteps behind me and I looked back to see Alice and Edward close by. Edward was watching me with an amused smile while Alice just looked plain curious.

We stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Please look away from my shame." I finally said.

Edward let out a laugh that shouldn't be possible to make while Alice's head cocked to the side like a confused puppy.

"Why, Hannah, I don't know what you're talking about, I saw nothing after all."

"Why you little shit." I said, giving him a look.

Edward looked a little affronted at me saying that, though I'm not sure if it was because it was an insult or because I swore. Alice laughed beside him, looking delighted at the slight against her brother.

While she was distracted I quickly ran and jumped into the jeep; my stomach ramming into the seat like always. You might be wondering why I don't just climb in? Well, that would involve thirty seconds of my weak upper body strength and noodle arms leaving me to dangle like and idiot in the air as I scrambled and flailed for some kind of purchase. Running and leaping just got the experience over fast and quick, like ripping off a bandaid of humiliation.

Behind me I heard Edward's snort of laughter and a fresh peel of chime like laughter from Alice; to be honest their voices were so nice sounding they sounded fake.

I stoutly ignored them both - shooting a parting glare their way - and driving out of the parking lot.

But not before shooting them both the middle finger when Edward waved at me; a cheerful smile on his face; Alice's small form leaning against his large and muscular one, making her appear even smaller.

Edward's smile disappeared and he wore the expression one might find on a eighty year old woman who'd just been grievously offended. A hand halfway to push against his chest.

I could just hear the 'Oh my,' that should have slipped past his lips.

Beside him, Alice nearly knocked him over as she looked up at Edward's face, seeming to find some sort of great joy in his completely affronted expression.

I don't know why. With how Edward acts he must get flipped off by a disgruntled teenager sometimes.

Honestly those too they...

I let out a huff of air and pushed the thought away. None of it matter, because I'd gotten enough snacks to last me a few days and the bag of frozen cheese sticks was calling my name; just begging to be heated up and eaten when I got home.

I scowled when I pulled into the driveway; seeing Billy Black's car.

That bitch Jacob better not think I was sharing.

* * *

When I walked into the house - arms ladened with a plentiful bounty - I ran into Charlie and Billy.

"Oh, there you are Anna." Charlie said, "I was hoping you'd be back soon. Billy's having a cook out tonight and wanted to know if you could make it?"

"Are you coming?" I asked, walking into the kitchen to put down the bags.

Behind me Charlie and Billy followed; Billy looking oddly somber and serious.

"No," Charlie said, voice sour as he gave Billy the stink eye. "I have a shift tonight, which I told Billy about weeks ago."

"I forgot," Billy replied, voice too innocent to be innocent.

"Forgot my ass," Charlie grumbled, "Anyway, it be good of you to meet some more people and it's supposed to be a clear sky tonight."

"We'll be on the beach and the stars are beautiful out here at night," Billy said, "When you can see them," he added.

I looked from Billy's somber face to Charlie's upbeat attitude. Charlie would play twenty questions if I didn't go and I didn't want that.

"But if you don't want to go I guess you can always just clean out the garage with all that free time."

"Was that a threat?" I asked.

"I don't know, depends on your answer." Charlie replied, his dad hat on.

Well then...

"I'll go." I muttered, shoving a box of cereal little more roughly than was needed into the cupboard.

"Great, I'm glad you're making such healthy decisions with your time!" He said cheerfully. "Renee told me you usually go a little stir crazy in the house after a while."

Renee had sold me out. That motherfucker - or was it fuck of a mother?

The woman had been avoiding talking to Charlie since I got here but apparently had finally mustered up the nerve too.

I know she'd fished for info a few times on the phone about my behavior - apparently Hannah was a bit of a party animal - and had made disbelieving noises each time I said I was doing nothing. She must have not trusted me and finally just asked Charlie for the truth.

Which must have set him off on his dad-police-alarms and now he was determined to make sure I was doing wholesome and family friendly activities when he wasn't around.

This was just peachy.

"Well, people change." I deadpanned, giving him a look. I'd let him win this round but if he kept pulling this shit we were sitting down and I was going to have a nice long one sided talk with him; because he wasn't going to get a word in edgewise if he wasn't going to use logic in the first place.

I hadn't done anything wrong and just the say so of another person made him think I was a criminal suddenly? Not cool dude.

Chalire let out a little satisfied hum.

"Well Jacob's going to be grabbing some of the cookout supplies here - your dad's grill and stuff - but I still need to finish making a few more things. Do you think you could drive me over to my house? You can just stay there until the cookout."

I couldn't exactly say no to the man. "Yeah, sure." I said, putting away the last thing in the fridge and grabbing my keys; which I'd placed on the counter, because I'd crazily assumed I'd be able to eat cheese sticks when I got home.

Now why would I think that the world wouldn't fuck me over in some way?

* * *

Getting Billy in and out of my jeep was an affair.

I had to help him reach the high cab and while I could push him with ease - what I didn't have in arm strength I had in ability to ignore laws of nature to a point - I couldn't exactly actually hold him so he'd be safe in lowering his body into his chair.

It was all just one big shit show and at first I was relieved to walk inside of his house; since that whole ordeal was over.

But then I walked into the kitchen with Billy and found Sam-fucking-Uley sitting at the kitchen table.

Like this was some sort of messed up intervention.

"Hannah, I think you've met Sam Uley." Billy said, his voice as grave as it had been the whole way over here. Was that why he'd done all this? Planned a whole cookout on the day Charlie couldn't go and then emotionally trap me into bringing him over to his house - hey, I was easily guilt tripped people.

Just so he could have some sort of Supernatural ambush?

That son of a bitch.

"Sam," I said dryly, "Long time no see, how's the whole anger managment thing going."

Sam shot me a look but he didn't start shaking or growling so that was a good sign. Side note, it was probably best not to piss him off while in a confined place. Sure, I might get off fine but Billy was here and this was his house. I didn't want to be partly responsible for wrecking his kitchen.

"This is her." Sam intoned, looking over at a hopeful Billy.

A sigh of disappointment left him as a bone tired weariness settled over his face; the lines and wrinkled deepening like he'd gained a few years. "How disappointing, I'd been hoping you were wrong Sam."

"It's definitely her." Sam replied, dark eyes staring intently at me. "You were there when I first shifted."

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, I saw you turn into a giant fluffy pony wolf. And...?" I said, waving my hand.

Sam scowled, "And what?"

"What is this little ambush intervention about?" I said, leaning back against the counter, looking at between the confused looking duo.

"Well, you saw me shift." Sam finally spluttered, "We have to make sure that you won't say anything."

"It's a very important secret." Billy intoned gravelly. "You should have never even been there."

I nearly let out a laugh, "You think I'm going to go running around, telling people I saw a man turn into a horse sized wolf?"

"Well," Billy muttered, "I know you're a bright young girl Hannah and I was hoping you'd understand this must be kept a secret."

Sam let out a grumble, arms crossed and a grumpy look upon his face.

I raised one eyebrow, looking incredulously at them. "Do you really think for a second I'd be stupid enough to run around crying wolf? First off, who in their right mind would believe that there was an actual horse sized wolf running around - well besides the already crazy people - and why do you think me saying I saw anything would put you guys in danger?"

"All it takes is some suspicion sometimes." Billy said.

Sam stood up from his chair, leaning his hands on the table shoulders hunched - but still managing to tower over everyone in the kitchen; not that it was hard to tower over someone height challenged like me and a man in a wheelchair.

"Look," I said, running a hand through my hair - ignoring how it snagged on some knots -, "all I'm saying is that the idea of anyone even listening to me is ridiculous or the fact I'd even bother to say anything. All these dramatics," I waved my hand at the room and and ; respectively.

"Are unnecessary, there's no point in me saying a word so you dudes can chill."

"Chill? Chill?" Sam demanded. "This is a secret that could ruin many lives and you're asking us to chill?!" He started to yell.

"Sorry I'm not busting out lines of poetry but you get the gist, so calm the fuck down, bro!" I shouted back.

The shaking form of an angry shifter stomped towards me. "This is not a joke!" He roared.

"I'm not saying it is," I replied, glaring at him, "You need to reign in those fucking anger sharks swimming in your head, okay?"

"No, not okay," Sam said, his hand reaching out to shove me. The dinner plate sized mitts hit my shoulders but I didn't move an inch, or feel any pressure.

It was more like someone had given me a gentle shove. Automatically, I pushed him back and he skidded across the kitchen, nearly knocking everything over as he fell against the kitchen counter.

"Oops, that was a mistake." I said, "I'd say sorry, if you weren't being such a dick. Stop trying to manhandle me and act like a civil human being."

"Sam, Hannah," Billy said, his voice even, "why don't we all calm down."

I crossed my arms, not saying anything.

Sam mirrored my action, grumply crossing his arms as well.

"Good," Billy said, a sigh leaving him. "Now that we've all calmed down let's just get this over with." He gave us both a strained smile; obviously not having expected such an explosive reaction from us both.

Especially not for us to get into a semi-physical fight in the kitchen. I'd bet he'd had a mini-panic attack when he almost saw Sam shift in here.

"Hannah," I looked over at Billy, meeting his eyes.

"You're not going to tell anyone?"

I rolled my eyes, letting out an annoyed huff of air. "No, why would I? I'm not exactly normal either; if you hadn't noticed me shove Sam across the room with ease. Besides, it's not like anyone would believe me anyways."

"This is a tribe secret, Billy!" Sam said. "We can't just take her word for it!" He yelled, gesturing to me with one sweeping arm.

"We have no choice but to take her word." Billy said dryly, giving Sam a disbelieving look. "We can't hold her prisoner here - and even if we could I wouldn't allow it. We have nothing more than to trust in her promise of not telling."

A snarl left Sam. "I don't like it. She could easily destroy so much."

"Literally right here," I said, looking between them both.

Billy threw his hands up in the air. "And what do you propose then, Sam?"

Sam scowled, his mind visibly racing as he tried to think of something. "She has to spend her days here." He demanded.

"Again," Billy said, "We can not hold her prisoner. Not only is it illegal but her dad's also the chief of police and my best friend."

Sam frowned, looking actually flustered for once, "That's not what I meant," his deep gruff voice grumbled. "I meant she'd visit here until I feel that I could trust her." He looked me in the eye, looking a little worried instead of angry for once. "This secret is my life now, and I have to protect it as best as I can."

Way to make me feel like an insensitive douche, ass; which may be a true statement looking back on what I just thought.

"Okay, I'll visit when I have the time."

"Which is?" Billy prodded.

"When I can make it down here. Do you have a cell I can call or something? So you know I'm coming?"

"Yeah," Sam said gruffly. "I have to patrol the lands a lot, so I won't be around often. But we can use my house until I know you're trustworthy enough."

"You know me visiting and getting to know me will literally change nothing."

Sam shifted, "I know but I have to do something. I can't just let you walk around with that secret without trying something. It goes against everything I am now." Sam's fist clenched as a shake went through his hands, like he was a drug addict instead of a shifter.

"Right," I said slowly, looking over at Billy. "Was that all or was there really a cookout tonight?"

Billy smiled sheepishly, "Oh, no, there is a cookout tonight. I'll have to make up for making sure Charlie can't come today too." Billy scratched the back of his head, "He's kind of pissed," he idly said.

"Okay then," I said, "I guess I should help with something?"

Billy gave a smile that was a little too sweet, "You can help Sam load up the truck. We have to bring a lot of things down to the beach for the cookout; especially firewood."

Billy made a shooing motion with his hands, ushering Sam and I out of the glass door in the kitchen that led to the yard.

"First, he tricks me to his house for an ambush interrogation and then he makes me his servant for the day." I said, a little dazed by the absolute nerve of Billy to pull off doing all of this.

"He's a unique guy," Sam grumbled, stomping down the yard and over to a pile of wood. He grabbed an armful and started to carry it over to my jeep.

"Wait!" I shouted, running over. "Are you crazy? Let me lay down a tarp first!"

* * *

We somehow managed to transport a pile of wood - taller then me - and a shit load of other supplies down to the beach in a reasonable time.

I let out a huff, falling to the ground on the sandy beach.

"I'm dying," I proclaimed, turning my head so that my cheek pushed against the cold sand.

"Good, less problems for me." Sam said, walking by with a one stick in his hand.

I rolled over onto my back, propping myself up on my elbows. "How can you be such a..." I took a deep breath, dramatically falling to the sand as I cried, "Meanie butt!"

"Don't talk about my butt." Sam said quickly, oddly defensive.

"Oh? Is that because I saw you naked?" I asked.

Sam walked over, leaning down so he was only a few inches above eye level with me and not feet.

"Don't you dare tell anyone about that, ever, especially about seeing me naked."

I smirked at him, "Oh course I won't, your butt's so much better looking than mine it's pathetic. Why would I ever dare to bring that up in a conversation; I would die from self-shame."

Sam scowled, his foot kicking out and catching my elbow, sending me sprawing on my back.

"Jokes on you, I wanted to lie here anyway!" I called after him as he stomped away.

I layed there for a few minutes before I heard Sam's heavy angry stomps approaching again.

"SPLASH!"

Freezing water rolled over my skin, soaking me to the bone and making my thick hoodie and blue jeans stuck to me in the most uncomfortable way. I opened my eyes to find Sam above me, holding a plastic bucket one would usually use for building sand castles.

"What the hell?!" I shouted.

Sam gave a cocky smirk, looking happy for once.

"With all that yelling you were doing I thought I'd help you cool down that temper of yours."

I sat up, giving him a look as I scrambled up to my feet. "Did you just pun me?" I asked in a flat voice. "Did you just dare to use my own sucky humor against me?"

Sam's smirk twisted into the most obnoxiously smug smile.

"Oh, bitch it's on like Donkey Kong." I said, voice dead serious.

Sam scoffed, "What are you going to do?" he asked. "You're like 105 pounds, and that's just because you're soaking wet."

His smile got wider and I gave him a glare. "Don't you dare."

He gave me an award worthy shit eating grin, "But it's not my fault you can't control your raging libo around me."

"You little shit." I growled, how dare he use another horrible pun.

I think he forgot just how our encounter went last time - with me throwing him to the ground multiple times - because a startled high pitch yelp left him as I full on body tackled him; pushing him across the sand and giving him a shove when we reached the edge of the water.

He went flying into the ocean with a loud splash; a small geyser of water shooting up into the air.

It was probably for the best that today was a reasonable temperature and the sun had finally, sort of, come out because any other day here and we'd already be one first degree away from frostbite.

Sam burst out of the water. Shaking his long hair back and forth like he was in Baywatch and this was a slow mo scene.

I gave into my immaturity, like always, and wolf whistled as he finally finished shaking off like some dog - or was wolf more accurate?

"That's it!" He yelled, charging through the water at me.

* * *

By the time Billy and Jacob showed up we were both soaked to the bone; clothes plastered uncomfortably to our skin - well I was at least, Sam was as scantily clad as could be, while still wearing clothes; with only a very loose tank top and cut jean shorts on him.

"He/She started it!" We said together as soon as Billy looked at us, his judgey face judging us.

Jacob looked personally offended to even see Sam; scowling at the large man.

I'd honestly forgotten all about Jacob's whole, 'Sam's a gang' thing he had going on in the books and movies. Honestly those two had butted heads all the time in those; usually over Bella too.

Billy gave us both a look, "Maybe you'd two would like to help Jacob unload the truck?"

I looked over at Jacob, who'd turned away and went stomping over to Billy's truck, pulling a metal cooking out of the back bed. Sam pushed past me; a trail of wet footprints following him as he walked by.

I raced ahead of him; quickly running over to help Jacob.

"Hey Jacob," I said, taking the other end of the thick metal grill, "I'm so glad you're here."

"What, not having fun with Sam?" Jacob asked, sounding a little subdued.

Aww, was pouty Jacob jealous, how adorable. But Jacob had no reason to worry about me making friends with Sam; the guy's every word instigated a not-so-friendly reaction from me.

"Oh, that thing over there has a name? I just thought his name was actually little shit; because that's exactly what he is," I looked at Sam, raising my voice, "A little shit."

Sam flipped me off - after checking to see if Billy was watching.

Beside me Jacob chuckled, looking delighted.

"So you too don't get along I take it?" Jacob said, a wide grin on his face.

I snorted. "The first time we met he tried to full body tackle me."

"So you two hugged it out?"

I let out a laugh, "You know me so well Jacob, when have I ever not taken the opportunity to hug someone."

* * *

The glowing logs in the fire pit popped and crackled as colored flames danced above them; the salt water soaked wood staining them brilliant shades of blue and green.

Above the hungry flames, tendrils of smoke drifted up into the cloudless night sky that was dusted with stars. While the light from flames made shadows dance across the dark sand of the beach that stretched along the shore line and too the rippling waves of the water that reflected the bright white light glowing down from the fat moon hanging in the night sky.

"I can't believe this." I whispered, leaning closer to Jacob.

The two of us were sitting on a sun bleached log that had been dragged a good distance from the fire pit.

The other people that Billy had invited to the cook out - all of them but me being residents of the rez - where sitting closer to the fire.

Jacob and I had both sat some distance from them; both of us watching in horror what was going on.

Sam had turned into some lovey dovey idiot; making doe eyes at his girlfriend Lee. I suppose his imprint hadn't made it on the scene yet.

"I heard they might get engaged soon," Jacob whispered to me, head bent low as he shifted the paper plate of food he had from his hands to balance it on his knees. "Every Time they're both together they act like this. It's sickening, and I don't even have to see it often. Only at cookouts; dad always invites them."

I made a face as I watched the couple. Lee was wrapped around Sam somehow; even though they were just sitting beside each other. Her hands were constantly running through Sam's new short haircut while she stared lovingly up at him.

Sam was just as simitten, looking down at her with a warm smile, his large arm wrapped around her shoulder; dwarfing her frame even though she was average in height and size - Sam was honestly just that big of a dude now.

"It's like PDA on steroids." I said, there was just something so overly sweet when you watched them; like their lovey dovey-ness alone could give you a cavity.

Jacob shook his head solemnly, "The poster children for valentines day."

"I bet they give each other cute names." Jacob whispered.

I smiled, "Like poopsie or pumpkin; god I would pay to see someone call Sam cutie patootie."

Jacob laughed, leaning closer to whisper, "Or Snookums and sweet cheeks."

"The worst has to be babe." I said, making a face.

Jacob let out a snort of laughter. "Oh! What about-"

"What are you two up to over here?" Billy asked, wheeling over to us.

Both of us pulled apart, looking at anything but him.

"Nothing," we said together.

He gave us the stink eye, "I'm sure, it's not like you both weren't looking at Sam and Lee, giggling like school girls."

"Dad!" Jacob cried, cheeks turning red.

"Oh, is that some blush on your face? Were you two doing each others makeup, too?" Billy teased.

Jacob let out a noise of frustration before getting up and stomping away; sand kicking up around his bare feet with each stomp.

"You are horrible to that boy, you're going to give him a complex at this rate." I said, watching Jacob's reatering figure.

"Nah, I'm just making him tough, besides, he has to learn not to run away from his problems, and you have to learn to be nice to Sam. I thought you two where going to get to know each other?"

"He's the one that wants to get to know me - because he feels so dedicated to protecting the tribe. And getting to know each other doesn't mean we have to get along."

"Still, I'd hoped one of you would survive it, it would be such a hassle finding replacements for you both."

"I didn't know you cared so much Billy," I said dryly, "I can just feel the love."

"Yes, well you must also feel chilly," He said, "you should try moving close to the fire now that you're little gossip buddy's gone." He smile, a chuckle escaping him.

I made a face. "I think I'll freeze my tootsy's off over here, so no thanks. If I get any closer to the love fest over there I might get second-hand pregnant."

Billy chuckle turned into a cough, his eyes going wide with surprise.

"See, I can embarrass people too, know your son's pain, Billy Black." I said, wiggling my fingers at him before standing up and dusting off the back of my jeans. "Now, it's getting late and I had plans to go to Seattle tomorrow. I bid you a good day sir."

"But Hannah," Billy started to say.

"Good day!" I said, feeling a little disappointed that Billy wouldn't even get my reference - dear god, did That 70's Show exist here?

Walking away, I glanced back over at Sam and Lee; who where both staring deeply into one another's eyes. So romantic, it was sickening.

I walked past an embarrassed Jacob; who was leaning against Billy's truck.

"By Jacob, I'll see you in therapy in a few years." I said sarcastically; lord knows I'll need it by the end of these movies/books.

Jacob didn't look up, just muttered something unintelligible.

I made it to my jeep and jumped into the front seat.

* * *

As always leave a review on what you think, they feed my blackened soul.


	5. Chapter 5

Heyyooo, new chapter out. Just like to point out the pairing is still sort of up in the air so who knows who it will be with. Maybe Jacob, maybe Edward, maybe random background character number five. I'm glad everyone likes the brand of humor I use and that you're enjoying it :)

I try to keep everyone in character so if I fail it's either so it fits in with the story, is a result of plot changes in the story, or my attempt to evolve a character that didn't have much of a personalty; that I remember. Again, love the idea of the books, didn't like how it was written. I can count on one hand the number of times the book made me laugh or smile. It was all just so doom and gloom and angst. I already have enough of real life shit in my life.

Thanks to stormey-chan, CottonKey, xXWinter-NightsXx, Goldenfightergirl, In5pirit, . , Linda Willows, justaislinn, marlastiano, Lloryn, and Guest 1 and Guest 2. I honestly do love getting reviews and they really do inspire and make me just in general happy to see and read.

Disclaimer - ...ha...haha...hahaha! Thinking I actually own things, you crack me up sometimes.

* * *

Wind sweeping through my hair, forest passing by as a green blur on either side of me; I hadn't felt this free in a while.

A part of me still considered just leaving at times. Running off and never coming back. I wouldn't have to deal with vampires - not counting rouge ones -, shifters, or the whole plot line of the Twilight series.

Of course there was the issue of Charlie being a police officer; he could make a good effort of trying to track me down. And then there was the lack of ID, money, being underage... the list went on and on.

So many pro's and a lot more con's.

But I knew I would never really leave; I was way to much of a wimp. Going in mental circles all day wouldn't help me; instead I hummed along with the song coming out of the radio, tapping my fingers to the beat on the leather steering wheel.

Seattle slowly rose up on front of me as the road I was on widened and became less covered in pot holes and cracks; the forest falling away behind me.

More and more cars appeared around me and I felt a tinge of annoyance; I hated having cars around me when I'm driving.

I didn't really have a place in mind to visit in the city, only that I wanted to spend some alone time without Shifters and Vampires creeping around.

I was surprised to return home that night without having any run-ins. For once everything had went my way and I hadn't dealt with anything. I'd been a regular person today and I basked in the normality of it all.

The next morning, I woke up to a cool morning breeze that carried a sharp crispness to the air. Morning sunlight filtered in through the parted windows; warming up the edges of my blanket. Right on top of where my feet were hidden.

Snuggled under my thick warm blankets, I basked happily in the temperature difference; burying the tip of my nose into the cloud-soft pillow my head was half buried in.

It took a few minutes to remember that I kept my window closed at night time - because it was way to damn cold - and I also left the curtain almost always closed, because fuck sunlight.

Goddammit Edward, would you go creep on someone else? I didn't even do anything to you; I avoid talking to you. Why can't you give me the same courtesy?

(Thought anyone could have been technically creeping on me, so I shouldn't jump to conclusion - I just would, and I'd assume Edward because he was the king of creep.)

That's it though. I'm nailing my window shut; let's see him try to be subtle then.

School was fast approaching and so was my decision. Should I stay or should I go? If I go there will be trouble, but it I stay it'll be double.

(God I need to stop using song lyrics in real life, important, decisions.)

Going home I'll deal with two strangers who think they know me - one being a very nosey person - or I could stay here and risk it, but to be honest being here would happen sooner or later.

I'd rethought these thoughts so many times - danced between the two options for so long - that even I was getting sick of it. I already knew what I'd actually pick long ago though. This was all just an act in the end because there hadn't been a moment I didn't know what I'd really pick.

I was staying here.

I was going to live in a utensil named town full of glittery and overly fluffy supernatural creatures.

Isn't my life just so swell?

* * *

I pulled to a stop in front of the small wooden house that was so far out in the woods it was the definition of remote.

The small clearing around it was just a meadow of cut grass and overgrown bushes with no real driveway yet. Sam's rusted truck was pulled up to the edge of the house; sittin on top of a trail of slowly dying grass.

Sam, himself, was up on the roof; hammering away as he put in roof tiles.

"Hey!" I said, jumping out.

I'd agreed to spending time with Sam to make him feel more secure. This was me, proving my word.

Sam looked down, stopping what he was doing and jumping off the roof; no ladder whatsoever.

He landed with a thump, loose leaves and dirt shooting up and away from him.

"Hannah," he said, "So you actually came."

"I'm a woman of my word." I said dryly, slamming my door shut and walking over to him.

Sam crossed his arms, head tilted down so far his chin brushed his chest just to look at me. "Well you can also be a woman who helps me, because the house still needs some work. Leah doesn't know about it yet and I want it to be prefect."

He got a lovey dovey look in his eyes as he said Leah's name, staring at the house like it was her in wood form.

"You know, when most people want help they ask for it, not demand it."

Sam let out a grumble, "Right, will you help me?" He said, almost sounding like he was in pain.

"Yes, yes I will, because I'm such a swell person." I said, walking over to him.

"So what do you need me to do?"

"Hand me up tiles and nails, then when we're done we can start painting the inside of the house."

"Such fun! Boy am I glad I'm spending time with you!" I said cheerfully, following him over to the underrated ladder.

"You're trying to kill me," I groaned, nearly falling to the floor in a pile of painful muscles as I reached up to paint another strip of the wall an egg-shell white.

"If I was trying to kill you, you'd be dead already."

"Not if you were trying to torture me first and make me regret being alive, because this is torture. My arms are weak, they're noodly arms now." I said, letting one of my straining arms fall to my side for emphases, the weak thing flopping beside me limply.

"Maybe if you didn't laze around all summer you wouldn't be so weak." Sam replied.

"As it is summer. it is my given right as a school kid to laze around and be happy until I have to return to the tortures hell of High School." I said, waving my paint brush at him.

A fleck of white paint flew off and hit his shirt.

"Hannah," Sam growled, doing his scary I'm-a-wolf-grr-fear-me face at me.

Feeling challenged - and never able to let a challenge go - I swiped a drop of paint from the bucket onto my finger and leaned forward, swiping it across Sam's brow while saying.

"Simba."

All hell broke loose then.

* * *

"Say mercy!"

"Ow!"

"Say it right now!"

"You can't- ow stop it!"

"And sorry while you're at it for starting this."

"I did not start this! You did Hannah!"

I shrugged from my place on top of Sam, pushing him firmly in the dirt. At some point we'd made it outside - as a way to avoid ruining our paint job and Sam's house - and had continued our fight in the cut grass outside.

The lawn was covered in different colors of paint, the imprint of Sam's body and face marked on multiple things; I'd thrashed the overconfident dude who'd thought his wolfy strength would easily subdue my cheese puffs and red slushie filled furry - the only things I'd eaten today.

I made a considering noise, going over the series of events that had led to this. "Technically it was your face and voice that set me off. Your very presence makes me want to instigate things. I think that's something you should work on."

"Hannah!"

"Fine," I said, rolling off him and onto the grass, letting my still aching body rest. "But know I won," a goofy smirk crossed my face. "I totally kicked your ass."

Sam got up and pushed me over with his foot, before walking over to his truck. "Come on, we have to go and get more paint." He said.

"Okay," I chirped, getting up and bouncing after him, paint smeared all over me too. "I guess I'll split the price with you fifty fifty since I technically helped in wasting some of it."

Sam gave me the stink eyes as he got into his truck.

I went to his passenger door and opened it, noticing that his truck was even taller than my tall jeep. I frowned staring at the lack of help the truck offered; no stepping bar or anything.

"Well, are you coming?" Sam asked, looking at me.

I grumbled noises under my breath and unhappy leaped up, having to use my aching arms to pull myself the rest of the way up.

Sam was to busy laughing at me to help.

"Do you have to do that every time you get into your jeep?" He asked, a wide smile on his face for once.

I crossed my arms, scowling - not pouting -, "Shut and drive."

* * *

The looks we got when we walked into the hardware store to buy more paint where priceless. People were staring at us like we were crazy, but considering the fact we were covered head-to-toe in paint, well it wasn't hard to see why.

Sam glared anyone into silence whenever they looked at him and gave a particularly nasty look whenever the person was smiling or giggling. I took great joy in undermining every attempt of his to be mister macho man.

That meant I'd given Sammy a lovely nickname that I used at every opportunity to show how much I valued our friendship.

And I have to say that Sam absolutely loved being called Lil Puppy - and Fluffers whenever I especially wanted to see that fond murderous look in his eyes - the look of absolute rage he gave me always warmed my heart.

* * *

"How did this happen to me?" I sung, "I made my mistakes!"

Sam let out a groan, covering his ears, "You're like a wailing cat!"

"I've got nowhere to run!" I shouted louder.

Sam got up from the black leather couch he was sitting on. It was, so far, the only piece of furniture in his living room, and the reason I was on laying on the floor - out of breath and sweaty. - regretting being alive.

He grabbed one of the brown pillows on the couch as he walked forward.

"One last chance." He warned, leaning down and picking something up from the tool box he'd left near the paint supplies on the floor.

"The night goes on," I said, rolling onto my back to face Sam; holding one arm to my chest while pointing other at him dramatically, "as I'm fading away!"

Sam leaped at me a sticky ripping noise fulling the air as a silver roll of duct tape appeared in his hands.

I straightened my legs out, catching Sam in the stomach and holding him back; just barely. My legs shook from his fat ass.

"No! Sammy, my beautiful song must be heard! You can't silence me!"

"I swear to god Hannah!" Sam said, a strip of duct tape in his hand held towards my face. "I will not deal with that caterwauling you call singing anymore!"

I kicked my legs, sending Sam tumbling onto his back on the thick white shag rug that covered most of the floor.

Jumping up to my feet, I raced out of the front door and to the front yard.

Behind me, the heavy footsteps of Sam followed me; his fingers brushing the back of my shirt as he tried to catch me.

We were barely a few feet outside before there was a sudden explosion of shreds of fabric around me and a large furry mass colliding with my back.

Within seconds I was wrestling with an overgrown wolf; trying to put him in a headlock as he tried to smother me with his furriness.

* * *

"Um," Mike muttered, as Sam and I walked into the Sporting Goods store. He eyes the large, very intimidating, and scowling man behind me; looking very unsure of himself.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Sam's nostrils flare as he scented the air. His eyes moved to look at Mike; a dark look covering his face as he glowered at the man.

I've never seen someone look so terrified before. Mike almost turned to jelly - shaking just as much as the dessert - and slid onto the floor in a fearful puddle.

"Hey, Mike," I said cheerfully, cutting through the tense silence as subtle as a sledgehammer. "This is Fluffykins-,"

"Hannah," Sam practically growled at me. Aiming his grumpy glare at me.

"Also known as Sam," I finished, giving the party pooper an unimpressed look. It wouldn't kill him to play along once.

"Hi," Mike managed to squeak out when Sam's eyes landed back on him.

I shrugged my shoulders, deciding that was the best I could do, and walked over to the shelf full of value packs of heavy duty hiking clothes they had here. I'd promised I'd buy Sam a couple of t-shirts and pants after making him wolf-out and tear through a few pairs the past couple of weeks.

I had the unique talent of always being able to push Sam's buttons no matter what we were doing, or where we were.

It was a gift.

* * *

"You need to meet Leah," Sam said.

I looked up from my spot on the floor, the half put together remains of a bookshelf around me.

"Why?"

"Because people in town saw us together and someone, for some reason, thought I might be cheating on the love of my life, with you." As he said 'you' his nose wrinkled up and his face twisted with displeasure. Like he'd just thought of the most unpleasant thing.

I wasn't offended thought because the thought of dating Sam now, made me feel super uncomfortable and mildly nauseous. After getting to know the dude I'd probably end up burning down the whole world if I ever had to date him.

I'd walk through a field of ashes and bones before I ever willingly kissed this little shit.

"Eww," I said quietly, making a face as I carefully slid a plank of wood into place.

"Exactly," Sam's gruff voice said. "I need Leah to meet you so she knows that anyone ever dating you is impossible."

"You know, Sammy, words hurt," I said, giving him a sad look.

"They hurt if you have a soul, you heartless demon."

I gave a shocked gasp of surprise, hand to my chest, "Why Fluffykins, I'll have you know I'm one hundred percent human."

Sam rolled his eyes, throwing a pillow from the couch at my face.

"It's nice to have fantasies Hannah."

* * *

Sam had planned this meeting carefully.

Today was one of the few sunny days here and Sam had searched and searched until he'd found a small - usually empty - beach very close to his house. He'd then invited Leah to go there with him for a day of lazing about on thick beach towels with the chilly ocean water nipping at the off colored sand of the shore.

It sounded so romantic, and would have been if it wasn't for me and a few other people also being invited.

Sam had sprung a barbecue on poor unsuspecting Leah; the girl had looked both surprised and disappointed at the abundance of people on the sunny beach. Sam - with his overly thick skull - didn't notice that though.

Everything was in full swing. The Res. Council members were hanging in their old men group in the corner. Their children were huddled off in their own group; playing the rolls of pouty teens that had been dragged to an event by their parents.

Other people milled about the beach as well; people I could only assume where family members of Leah and Sam.

Leah and Sam themselves where further up the beach, alone. They were beside each other, heads bent close, talking to each other.

Leah tall body was tense, her hands in fist.

As I watched them, Sam looked up and met my eyes - uncannily finding me among the crowd - and nodding his head at me.

I guess that's the signal to introduce my lovely self.

I bounded over to the duo; leaving the loud party behind. Neither noticed my approach and as I got closer I heard their conversation.

"I heard the rumors Sam."

"And nothings happening. I love only you. Hannah," Sam made an annoyed noise. "Hannah's like an annoying little bug I have to deal with."

"But why do you have to deal with her?!" Leah demanded.

"Because her dad's friends with my mom." Sam deflected, being a lying liar. "You have to trust me, I would never cheat on you."

I decided this should be the moment I entered stage left.

"Hello," I said, shoulder checking Sam to the side as I ran over to the duo; sending him flying face first into the sand. "my names Hannah."

Leah stared back at me, looking taken aback.

"Hannah!" Sam growled at me, rolling over - sand clinging to his face and hair - and getting to his hands and knees.

"Shut it nerd, I'm introducing myself to your fine lady." I winked at her, "It is lovely to finally meet you."

"Are you a lesbian?" Leah blurted out, looking embarrassed seconds after saying it.

"Uh," I said, thrown off. That was an...odd question. But one I couldn't exactly say no to. I mean, I was attracted to people if I liked them; whether that be because of their looks, personality, or the double edged sword of both.

"Leah!" Sam said, standing up.

"Sorry-" Leah started to say.

"It's fine," I interrupted, "both I guess." I shrugged. "I don't know, it's a personality thing, looks, I don't usually focus much on the gender."

Sam and Leah both looked gobsmacked.

I looked over at Sam, smirking, "Which means you struck out so many times Sam, because your face with your personality, well, it's a good thing someone took pity on you because Leah's way out of your league."

Sam rolled his eyes at me. "Please, I wouldn't touch you with a-"

I interrupted him, singing out, "Thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole!"

He pointed at me. "Don't you dare start singing!"

I heard a smothered chuckle, Leah watching the both of us, mouth hidden behind her hand.

"You're a foul one, Mr. Grinch, You have termites in your smile."

"Hannah!" He shouted, pulling something out of his pocket.

I gasped, "You brought duct tape!"

"Today it ends." He said, glaring at me; the ripping noise of tape covering the stifled laughter of Leah.

"I shall never be silenced!" I proclaimed, spinning away from him; as he tried to grab me.

"You have all the tender sweetness of a seasick crocodile, Mr. Grinch,"

Sam's arm grabbed my wrist and I swung my body in a circle, "Given a choice between the two of you," I shoved Sam's shoulder, sending him falling back into the low surf; water flying up around him.

"I'd take the seasick crocodile!"

I turned towards the laughing Leah, taking a bow. My wonderful moment was ruined though as Sam collided with my back. Ducktape hit my cheek, as Sam wrestled to get it over my mouth.

"Sam, stop," whined, trying to push him away.

"No, you're acting like an idiot in front of Leah," He growled.

"Aww, Sammy, is somebody embarrassed?" I said, holding him just barely off.

"God, you're like an obnoxious child."

"And you're an overbearing goody two-shoe." I shot back.

"Sam," Leah said, making the overgrown muscle head behind me freeze. She was watching us with a slight smile. "You both are like two siblings fighting."

"So you don't believe the rumors? You're not mad?"

"I think you two would be more likely to try and strangle each other then hug." Leah said.

I leaned close to Sam whispering, "And I'd so strangle you first."

Sam frowned at me, "Don't be childish," he paused for a seconds before quickly saying, "and if we where to strangle each other I'd be the winner."

"Please, you big wimp, I'd so win."

"You little pest," Sam growled, "I'd win."

His arm started to wrap around my neck as I twisted my body to dig my elbow into his side.

"Foods done!" I heard someone from the cookout area shout. Sam and I both stopped looking over at the party with interest.

"Jeez, it's like you two are related," Leah said, eyeing us.

I frowned at her, "I'm nothing like him, I'm just a growing girl."

Sam snorted, "Please, at your age? You're not going to grow another inch so you might as well and accept your height pipsqueak."

"Blashmpius lies." I said, pushing away from Sam and standing up.

"For that I'm going to eat all the cheese puffs," Which wasn't true - or physically possible for me - but watching the pure look of panic that came across Sam's face was worth the lie.

Sam took his food very seriously now that he had the appetite that an adult gorilla would have trouble competing with.

We both eyed each other before I got up and sprinted back towards the food.

"I love you baby!" Sam shouted over his shoulder as he raced after me; trying to trip me the whole way.

* * *

Everything was going fine, Leah wasn't a bit worried about the rumors now after meeting me. Something about the way Sam and I interact seemed to settle her fears of us ever getting together.

(Maybe Sam and I had laid the unruliness on a little thick but it had all gone according to plan. Just the thought that anyone would think the two of would get together made us both feel sick.)

Right now I'd left the loving couple and had joined Jacob, sitting with him and the other suffering teens.

"So you where face to face with the beast, finally." Jacob said.

"Yeah, Sam wanted to show Leah why the rumors of us were dead wrong."

"And how did that go?"

"I shoved him face first into the sand and then threw him in the water."

Jacob nodded his head, letting out a thoughtful hum, "Productive day."

I nodded my head in agreement, eating a spoonful of the taco salad I'd brought.

Embry - who was sitting on Jacob's other side - leaned forward to see me. "So, you and Sam really don't have a thing together?"

Jacob gave Embry a dirty look, elbowing him so hard I could hear the weeze of air that he let out.

"We don't," I said, "Sam's just so Sam, and the thought of even pretending to like him like that kind of make me feels sick, you know? It's like someone saying you like your cousin or something."

Quil - who was sitting in the sand in front of them and facing them - smiled. "Well it's good that the rumors were laid to rest, especially since Leah doesn't have to worry about any of that now."

Jacob rolled his eyes and threw the rind of his devoured watermelon at Quil's cheerful face; the kid always looked happy or excited.

"I wouldn't say that," Embry dryly said, forever a critic and realist.

I looked over at him and he made a gesture with his chin. Motioning to something behind me.

Turning, I could almost feel the world laughing at me. I'd just managed to convince Leah that Sam and I didn't like each other and who should he run into at the cookout but Emily. Those two weren't supposed to meet yet. Sam was supposed to meet her when Emily was visiting for the wedding. Sam hadn't even shown Leah the ring yet or the house.

He was planning to do that two weeks from now when the house should be done.

I guess in the effort to prove he only loved Leah - by showing Leah just how much he and I didn't get along - he'd managed to invite his imprint. Ruining the exact reason for the party.

Sam was staring at the brown-haired girl like she'd hung the stars. Looking so lovey dovey it was sickening.

I wasn't sure what to do. I didn't want Leah to see what had happened; because she may be a bitter asshole latter but she didn't start out like that.

Leah hadn't noticed yet; getting another hamburger from the grill; her back turned from the imprinting that was going on behind her.

"This can't end well." I said.

Jacob's shoulder brushed against mine. "He can't be serious, Leah's right there. What is wrong with him?"

"There's true love for you." Embry said, looking sourly over at the goo-goo eyed Sam. "A person in 'love' sees a newer pretty thing walk by and look what happens."

I looked over at Embry, leaning forward to put my hand on his shoulder. "Who hurt you?"

Embry gave me a dry look, shifting out from under my hand.

"Oh, look, Leah's going back towards them." Quil said.

"Should we do something?" I asked.

"And what would that be exactly?" Embry said, glancing over at me from his plate - where he'd been slowly shaping his potato salad into an ever growing mountain. "Are we supposed to tell Sam he's being bad? I'm pretty sure he already knows cheatings bad. It's just that he doesn't care."

"Your lovely outlook on life, Embry, gives me faith in humanity." I said.

"I too, enjoy sarcasm." He deadpanned back.

I gave the boy an amazed look, "It's like you're my spirit animal." I said, staring at him with a little awe. The boys absolute zero-shits attitude was inspirational

"Stop stealing my new friend." Jacob said, wrapping an arm around me and pulling me out of sight.

"I thought we were your friends too," Quil said, a pout on his face.

"Best friends." Embry added in a monotone voice. Twirling the fork in his hand in a circle.

"No we're not friends anymore, we're brothers and I couldn't get rid of you two idiots if I wanted too."

"And I'm the new victim of his friendship." I chimed in.

"I'm sorry for what you're going to go through." Embry said somomley, in of his hands landing on my shoulder.

Jacob gave all of us a dirty look, "I can feel the love guys."

"Shhh," Quil shushed, rocking back and forth. "Leah's almost over to them." He looked equal parts nervous, worried, and excited.

The four of us leaned together; like gossiping old biddies about to watch shit go down.

They were to far away to be heard but it was easy to see by the look of Sam's face that he didn't know what to do or how to handle Leah. Leah looked just as confused, walking over to Sam and her cousin; trying to talk to Sam who kept looking between the two.

Emily - who'd been hadn't even noticed Sam - saw Leah and smiled, moving over to say hello.

Sam, seeing them beside each other seemed to freak, backing up and racing away.

"Sam!?" I heard Leah shout as he raced off into the woods.

"Well that's not good." I muttered.

* * *

So thoughts, opinions? I love reading long reviews and will completely ignore my responsibilities - work mostly - to do so.


	6. Chapter 6

Tis an update, enjoyyyyy~

And thank you to all of you who reviewed it gives me motivation to actually write stuff and then actually post it instead of sitting on whole stories for months on end: Gray, marlastiano, floridcorvid, LazyFirefly, Guest, stormey-chan, Crazy-Faery-Ninja, Cycle0fthePhoenix

In5pirit: It's supposed to be late summer, right before school starts so Hannah can spend some time building relationships there before the actual movie/book starts.

Luci - I never really had any plans to have her powers explained exactly; because her powers to me are a result of her reincarnation into a new body so no one - in that world - would be able to explain how she had them. But I'll leave an explanation at the end of this chapter to explain why them.

Aiyanna Clearwater - I'm going to try and do something new, and I hope you like it. To be honest, I never really liked Emily in the book or Sam but you can see how that changed in my story. And I also hate how everyones OC insistently loves Emily the second they meet her.

Heart 'n' Soul 2 - Thank you, I will take that cookie and no you didn't come off as aggressive. I honestly love reading long reviews and don't mind advise or just reading what you think of things :)

Disclaimer - Nope, not a single thing.

* * *

Hunting Sam down in the woods was like finding a needle in a haystack. But I couldn't give up; Billy had sent me on the quest after all and he'd give me that awful disappointed look if I came back empty handed.

The woods where wet and humid. Damp ferns and tree branches slapping my face as I stomped through the tall weeds and grass that blanketed the ground.

My clothes where damp and uncomfortable, almost chafing my skin, while my shoes where so wet it felt like I'd just stepped into a puddle.

I was hot, sweaty, damp, and so done with this.

"Sam!" I shouted, cupping my hands around my mouth in the hopes it would somehow amplify the volume.

I walked for hours, and just as the sky was starting to turn dark I gave up, only to quickly realize I was lost.

It was then that Sam showed himself; revealing that he'd been following me the whole time.

"Hours! I've been looking for your stupid ass for hours!" I said to him.

He scowled back, arms crossed in front of him. "And I was hiding for hours because of it and if you weren't so stupid as to get lost I wouldn't have had to follow you around or reveal myself!"

I threw my hands up in the air. "Well sorry I'm not boyscout fuckin' Mcgee and that I was worried about your stupid ass enough to come racing after you in this stupid forest." I emphasized my words by kicking a nearby rock.

"I didn't ask you to come after me." Sam said, nostrils flaring.

"And I didn't ask to care about you, but I fucking do!" I yelled back, feeling oddly empty and deflated as the words left my mouth.

Quieter, it was almost a whisper, I said. "Are you okay?"

Sam seemed to be on the same emotionally drained page, and his wide broad shoulder lowered as he visibly grew more tired.

"No, the elders mentioned imprinting, I just didn't think... I thought that I could fight it, for Leah. That our love would get me through it but, it hurts, to even think about not being close to Emily again."

"Well, isn't imprinting all about the imprintee? Don't they get to decided the relationship? Maybe Emily will just want to be your close friend."

Sam sighed, "I don't think it works like that, but then again what the fuck do I know? I was a normal person a few weeks ago and now I'm forever bound to these lands as a protector."

"Says who?"

"The council."

"Well, not to be incredibly bias here, but shouldn't you get a choice here too? Like if you want to leave then why don't you?"

Sam frowned. "I... let's just focus on one problem here. What am I supposed to do? I can't just go up to Leah and tell her I fell in love with her cousin and she's now my whole world so we have to break up."

"That would end very badly." I muttered.

"I still love Leah," Sam whispered, looking at me sadly. "But Emily's my life now and I need to do everything I can to make sure she's in it."

"So you're going to break up with her no matter what?" I asked.

Sam nodded his head. "I have to."

I wasn't sure if I agreed or disagreed with that but it was obvious Sam was firm on that decision so...

"Well you can't just break up with her and then go after Emily."

"What? Why not?"

"Because, there's something called tact and no girl wants to be ditched for a family ,that's a real confidence destroyer and Leah might not be the same girl afterwards. If you care about her you'll do this with some sensitivity. Besides, if Emily is a decent person-" Sam growled at me, "- **then** ," I emphasized, ignoring him, "She won't be too thrilled or happy either about you coming on to her after you finish crushing Leah's dreams."

Sam flinched and I gave him a stern look.

"You're making this decision here Sam, so you better be ready for everything that's going to come with it."

"What do I do though?"

"Break up with Leah, wait a bit, and then start talking to Emily and don't even try for a second to talk to Emily before you break up with Leah; you want to keep that shit storm to a minimum as much as possible. Billy should be able to help you into tricking her to places so you can meet. Lord knows he tricked me enough times."

Sam whimpered. "I was going to propose to Leah today."

"Well, considering what you're going to do soon, it's a miracle you were able to avoid that bullet." I said, patting his back.

* * *

Sam breaking up with Leah had involved lots of screaming, one broken window, and three flattened tires according to Billy, who I heard gossiping to Charlie like the old ladies they where.

Upon hearing that, and feeling bad for the dude, I decided to go out and try and cheer up Sam since the dude didn't have many guy friends and couldn't really hang out with them due to his furry problem.

I wasn't exactly sure what the stereotype was of guys after a break up - people always joke it was all ice cream, horrible romances, and crying for girls but I'd never heard one about guys. - maybe... banging lots of chicks?

But that also sounded like you were just asking for an STD.

Deciding to just wing it. I grabbed tons of food - since Sam could really pack it away now in days - and a lot of alcohol; through not so legal methods.

Showing up at Sam's house and finding him laying in the middle of his semi-empty living room, flat on his back, spread out like a starfish, dirty clothes, a four day old beard, and smelling ripe, I felt very out of depth.

"Sam?" I called, staring down at him.

A low moan left him, his head flopping to the side as he let out a mournful whimper.

"I brought food."

Another moan as Sam threw an arm over his face.

"And my lovely company."

This time a loud cry of despair left him and I had to remind myself he was currently a delicate flower and it would be cruel to kick his side in retribution.

"And achol."

This time instead of letting out a noise of sadness he peeked out from over his arm, looking very tempted.

"How?" Came his croaky voice, raspy from lack of use.

"Because criminals are hot, so therefore I must break the law to achive true sexyness."

I held up the two bags of alcohol I'd managed to scrounge up. I wasn't much of a drinker, in this life or my past one. Never found the appeal of it. But I understood that some people did enjoy it and if that type of person was my friend I'd join in trying to repress memories and killing off the liver.

* * *

I woke up, mind blanking over what had happened, just the hazy idea that I'd been drinking with Sam. Looking around I saw I was in the bathroom, a blanket wrapped around me and a couch cushion under my head.

Standing up, I yawned as I arched my back, pleasantly surprised to find I didn't have a hangover of any kind and was just horribly thirsty and needing to brush my teeth.

Thankfully, I'd long ago stashed hygiene products in Sam's house since six times out of ten when I came here I was eventually thrown in mud or dirt.

(I also loved to replace Sam's stuff with anything I could find that had glitter in it - his wolf form actually had sparkly fur and smelled of sweet pea once and it was magnificent.)

Freshly washed, I left the steamy bathroom and moved through the house. The place looked relatively clean, only a few things scattered around that shouldn't be. Collecting the pillows that laid around the hallway - had we had a pillow fight last night? - I walked into the living room and dropped them on the couch.

Now where was Sam?

Searching, I finally found him in a closet, curled up under the rest of the couch cushions in a makeshift pillow fort.

Peering in, I smiled as I caught sight of Sam, I can't believe my drunk self had managed to actually get him into the outfit I'd had to special order online for him.

Sam looked absolutely adorable in his above adult sized sheep onesie. With a cute red ribbon around his neck and everything.

Fishing out my phone, I quickly took a picture before standing up and closing the door behind me, letting Sam sleep in his little fort.

Going to the kitchen I quickly made some bacon and left out some medicine and cup of water before leaving.

I had to get home before Charlie got back from fishing. The man could smell alcohol as good as a shark could smell a drop of blood in water miles away.

* * *

I pulled up to the front of Forks High School and sighed as I saw the swarms of teen walk around.

Charlie had been ecstatic when I'd asked him if I could stay for the school year. Renee had been upset and Bella had been silently disapproving.

Thankfully I had no real emotional connection to them - besides guilt over not being Hannah - and was able to ignore the other two and focus on Charlie's happyness; the only one out of the three I'd gotten close to.

Now here I was, about to go into the belly of the beast knowing that it was full of teenagers, homework, angst, drama, and vampires.

My jeep firmly parked between two cars - as I stubbornly ignored the shiny Cullen cars not to far away - I slung my backpack on my back, rechecked the paper that had the info for my first class, eyed the building off in the distance that I knew was my destination, and prepared to bolt across the parking lot.

I had to make lots of human friends, endear them to me with treats and nice words, and then use their bodies as a living shield to keep away nosey vampires.

I mean, I doubted the Cullens would bother with me now, but just in case I needed to have as many people as possible to use as Cullen-Garlic to keep them away.

I could do this.

* * *

Amazingly enough, I actually managed to pull it off.

I'd managed to insert myself in the same group Bella had been absorbed into in the books. My status as new-but-not-really-new kid kept people from being too interested but still interested enough that I didn't really have to do much. Just stand there as they marveled at my existence like I was a new shiny toy.

Though I did like certain people.

Eric Yorkey was a great kid. He was always happy, excited to see me, and we both had a low key love of video games, anime, and D&D. I'd actually been invited to a campaign this weekend with some other people who played with him.

As he put it, "It would be nice to have a female player who's actually female for once."

I was absolutely ready for that shit.

Then of course there was Angela who really was just a chill girl and who I got along with. Who was the biggest surprise though was Jessica Stanley who - while really obvious of her fake liking of me at first - I got along with surprisingly well. Though that might be because of one common thing we both shared.

Mike Newton.

Jessica was head over heels with him and I'd unintengly made it my goal to build up Jessica - spouting absurd come ons and complimenting her - all while berating Mike and poking and prodding at him.

And Mike, like the hormonal teenage boy he was, rose to the challenge and actually began to compliment Jessica just as much as I did, making the girl preen and blush under all the complement thrown at her.

(I'd of course had to quickly inform her I wasn't actually trying to come onto her, but Jessica hardly cared since she'd been too busy smiling like a loon because Mike had complement her shirt after I'd complimented her hair.)

The Cullens though had thankfully backed off and hadn't been anywhere near me and besides the occasional comment about them from Jessica or Lauren they weren't apart of my life.

* * *

I was a lying liar.

The Cullens where sort of apart of my life. Since they were in some of my classes, but at a school this small it wasn't that much of a surprise.

And it would have been fine if it wasn't for the fact Emmett Cullen was in my gym class and I sometimes got a little too competitive and didn't think things through.

It had been flag football and I was in the zone. This body was decently athletic and able to outrun most of the people in the class; when the ball was actually thrown to me. Which was a rare thing since most of the girls in gym class didn't do much so the boys bareilly threw the balls to them; which of course also included me. But after proving just how over competitive I was they accepted me as one of their own.

It was almost the end of class, the teams were tied, and the opponents had the ball. We were all racing down the field and I was completely focused on catching up to the guy holding it.

I was so focused I didn't even check to see who it was thrown too, just tackling them when they got close enough.

I wasn't the first person to tackle someone during the game, and he wasn't the first person to ever be tackled in gym class, but it was the first time someone had ever dared to tackle him.

To the surprise of the class and Emmet, the largest Cullen was sent flying to the ground, the ball falling from his arms.

People gasped and whispered, pointing at me and the fallen bear of a man.

"Crap! Sorry!" I hissed, biting my knuckle as I winced.

The loud whistle of the couch cut through the room.

"Class is almost over, girls." The woman yelled, motioning to a door in the back of the large room.

They all quickly headed to the locker room to change and I eagerly joined them. Leaving a stunned and wide-eyed Emmett behind.

I knew I was screwed. I'd practically signed, dated, and notarized my own will. Now it was just a countdown to my impending doom. The Cullen bomb was primed and ready and I was the target.

My only hope was that somehow they either stayed away - unlikely - or that I magically managed to avoid them till graduation. Maybe if I surrounded myself at all times with fleshy human shields I'd be able to ward them off.

...Hopefully?

* * *

"Hey, Angela, walk me to my car, I have something cool to show you."

"Oh, okay."

I jumped into my car.

"Um, what were you going to show me, Ana?"

I quickly scanned over the random junk in my jeep and grabbed the nearest thing.

"Looks, it's shiny." I said, throwing a silver bouncy ball I'd bought out of a 25 cent machine before quickly pulling out. Leaving Angela and the lingering Cullen's in my dust.

* * *

The next day, during English, I looked outside to see my car flanked on both sides with a Cullen car. During math class I faked a headache and asked to go to the nurse.

At the end of the school day, the Cullen's headed outside to see my jeep gone from between their cars and moved across the lot. Sitting right outside the building that was my last class.

I was in it and gone before they could get within twenty feet of me while using normal human speeds.

* * *

Music was a great deterinet for conversation - while funnly enough being a conversation starter - and I used it with no shame.

"Hannah!" Alice Cullen yelled as I ran across the parking lot.

A few people in front of me gaped and stared, some even snapping out of their surprise to try and get my attention to tell me a famed Cullen was trying to talk to a peasant like me.

I weaved around them, pretending to not hear them over my headphones as I shot towards my jeep and jumped inside. Peeling out with a loud rev of the engine, and getting the fuck out of there.

"Eric, I think I found the book you lost yesterday. It's it my car, we can get it as soon as school ends."

Because I so did not steal it.

Emmet was appraoching me in class. There was no way to avoid it or run away. I'd sat out for today, having not brought in my gym clothes and Emmet 'shockingly' also sat out. He was now inching his way towards me on the bleachers.

Slowly moving up to my seat, which was at the top left corner.

Watching him advance, I weighed my options and chose the best one.

I jumped.

"Ana!" Someone screamed as the class ran over.

Rolling over onto my back - no worse for wear - I faked a cough and let out a pained groan as I sat up.

"I'm fine." I dramaticlly rasped.

"Maybe you need to go to the nurse."

"I'll bring her." Emmet offered, like a knight in glittering armer.

"I reject that offer and vote Jessica instead." I interjected, my voice suddenly normal and face serious.

The gym teacher sighed. "Fine, Miss Swan."

* * *

I knew it wouldn't last, but I'd always been good at denial so the surprise and shock I'd felt when I'd finally been cornered had been genuine.

"Hi." Rosalie said, looking drop dead gorgeous and dangerous all at the same time, like a vampire-black-widow hybrid... thingy.

"You where supposed to be the safe one." I said, sounding completely and rightfully betrayed. Rose was supposed to be the Cullen who didn't care, who'd ignore me while the others tried to corner me. Everything I though I knew about the vegetarian sparkly human-bat's was destroyed with one word.

Rose raised one perfect eyebrow, silently demanding what in the hell I was talking about. She didn't let me say anything though - probably deciding I was a simple human spouting pointless words - and continued on.

"Come sit with us." She gestured to the lunch table the rest of her family was perched at, all of them staring at us like the creepers they where.

"Uh, thanks, but I'm good."

Rose gave me a look, like she couldn't believe my audacity. That a mere human like I would refuse her something.

"Excuse me?" She said, lips thin and pinched.

"Yeah, I've got plans involving stealing jello from people, so I'm just going to be hitting the old dusty trail now." I backed up a few steps only for Rose's hand to stop me. Her long cold fingers wrapped around my wrist, grip tight as she stared me down.

"I insist."

My hand jerked reflexively away, and Rose's eyes widened as she was dragged forward with the movement.

With both stumbled, not expecting it to work, Rose forward and me back as I twisted out of the human-stone's path. Free of her grasp now and staring at the shocked vampiress, I gave her a weak smile.

"Uh, bye." I muttered, turning on my heels and walking away.

And another log was added to the already raging fire under my ass.

* * *

I just want to take a second and say that the Cullens do not think Ana knows about vampires. They just know that she is a human with a special gift already activated and are curious about her. They aren't going to be shoving the fact they are vampires down her throat they instead are just trying to figure out if she knows about her own abilities.

Now, on to Ana's powers. Bella and her are twins, so I figured instead of a mental sort of shield, Ana had more of a shield that just cancels out everything. Edward's power doesn't work on her and Alice can't see her but she sort of can because Ana appears as a spot of nothing in her visions.

From what I understand about powers in the books and movies, people may activate powers due to strong personal traits combined with dying and coming back as a vampire. Ana has the strong feeling of not belonging - and really doesn't belong - and has also technically died and been supernaturally reborn again. So in my mind, this is the perfect scenario for powers. Also, my whole reason for writing this whole story was honestly that part were she - a tiny human - body tackled Emmett in gym class and took him the fuck down.


End file.
